The Disastrous Adventures of the Student Council!
by emichii
Summary: What happens when a prince, a destructive outcast, a flirt, a hot-head and an unapologetic troublemaker are the Student Council of the school?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket. I wish I owned Kyo though… I love Kyo!!! 

The Disastrous adventures of the Student Council!!   
**By emichii!**

**Hi everyone!! ****And a really, really big hi to my readers from ****Shouldn't Love you anymore****!!! I still can't thank everyone enough for all your support!! Um, I'm finally starting this as I said before. I know everyone wanted me to make a sequel to ****Shouldn't love you anymore ****but I'm sorry, I really couldn't. If I tried to write one without a good idea, then I'd ruin it horribly. **

**Anyway, this is mainly a humor/friendshi****p/romance fic. It'll be a lot more humor than the angsty one from before! There'll be a little yukichi too. Machi might even get to be the main character!! We'll have to wait and see. Well, then, read and review! **

**First chapter: ****Kimi's idea **

Machi stared at the door. _I don't wanna go in. I don't wanna go in. _Her hand trembled as she rested it on the door handle. I mean, who knew what could be on the other side of the scary Student Council door? 

Naohito scowled as he appeared behind her. "Kuragi, are you just going to stand there and stare at the door all day or hurry up and get in?" 

Machi sighed and regretfully opened the door. 

_Welcome to __Chaos!!! _

It was really quite amazing how much trouble five people could put together. 

First they had the president, Yuki Sohma. 

He walked inside the Student Council room, looking quite serious, with his huge bundle of papers. He was the prince of the whole school and there didn't seem to be a single girl out there who didn't like him. All the girls were in love with him. And all the guys respected him. He was your typical pretty boy, but with a 'princely' quality in him. He seemed to be perfection. Until… 

The vice-president: Kakeru Manabe!! Everything about this guy seemed to scream: LOOK AT ME!! LOOK AT ME!! I'M THE NOTORIOUS TROUBLE-MAKING GUY!! AND I'M YUN-YUN'S FRIEND!!! Kakeru seemed to have succeeded in becoming the president's best friend, but he had yet to get a brain. He was actually a pretty good guy, though he got distracted way, WAY too easily. 

One of the secretaries!! TA DAH!! Kimi Todo! The exceedingly beautiful and sadly stuck-up flirt of Kaibara High!! She can talk and talk and talk non-stop for hours at a time. Now that mightn't actually be so bad, but she could only talk about herself… 

Naohito Sakuragi- the other secretary!! The only person in the whole Student Council who actually had a sense of responsibility and tried to get some work done!! He begs and pleads and shouts and orders for the others to do their work!! Too bad no-one ever listens. 

And finally, Machi Kuragi, the treasurer of the Student Council. She hated perfection. She was an anti-perfectionist!! She liked trashing the room and breaking windows, and throwing her stuff all over the place. She might seem quiet and docile, and she really seems to disappear into the background, but the truth is, she's a destruction machine!! 

Together, these five made up the Kaibara Student Council. 

"Oh. Hi Machi," Yuki smiled warmly at Machi. "…hello," she said quietly. 

Kakeru eyed the two of them from his slumped over, half-asleep position at his desk. He swore there was something going on between them. He just needed to find the evidence and expose them to the world! 

Nao grumbled as he set about doing all the work the others weren't doing. He was busy putting away papers but he was startled when the all-too-familiar voice of Kimi came sailing into the room. 

"GUESS WHAT?!?!? Yun-yun, I just had the most fabulous idea!!" Kimi's way too high-pitched voice screeched, as she ran into the Student Council room. 

Yuki looked over at the secretary, unfazed. "What is it, Kimi?" 

"We should have a Confession Tree!!" she cried. 

"A Confession Tree?" Yuki blinked. 

Nao said, "Great, a confession tree. You can go to it every day and confess your sins, Kimi." 

Kimi glared at Nao. "Hey, that's mean!" 

Kakeru opened an eye and stared under half-closed lids. "What's a confession tree, Kimi?" 

Kimi brightened. "You know how Kaibara High is having its annual festival soon? Well, I have a great idea for it! We'll find a big huge tree or a place somewhere and we'll tie strings around it and hang bright pink lanterns and make it all pretty and-"

"But Kimi, what is it _for_?" Yuki interrupted. 

"Anyway, we'll make it all pretty and it will be the perfect spot for lovers and people and they can go there with the person they love and confess their love to each other and it will be so _romantic_!!" "When you say it like that, it doesn't seem romantic at all," said Nao flatly. 

"Oh, Nao, you're horrible!" cried Kimi. 

"DUH," said the infuriating, troublesome black-haired boy. Kakeru grinned widely. "Sorry to say, but ol' Nao here probably doesn't even know what love is," 

Yuki was considering Kimi's idea. "No, actually," he said, tilting his head to the side in thought, "That's not a bad idea. I think it will attract lots of people to the festival and bring more attention to the school." "Yeah, Yun-yun, I knew you'd like it!" beamed Kimi. 

Nao and Kakeru just continued arguing. Machi watched everyone with a blank stare. 

"Did you just hear what I heard?" The hushed giggles of the Prince Yuki fan club girls were very excited. "They're gonna have a confession tree!!" 

One of the fan girls sighed. "Ohhh… I'd just love to stare into Yuki's eyes there and tell him I love him!" 

Another one of them frowned at the first one. "No, if anyone's gonna tell him that they love him, it'll be me!!" 

"Hey, wait right there!" the president of the Prince Yuki club spoke up. "Yuki belongs to the school; none of us can take him for ourselves." 

But the girl from before grinned cheekily. "Yeah, but the prince can reveal his feelings to whoever he likes himself. And… ohhh… how I'd like it to be me!!" 

Just then, Tohru wandered down the school halls toward the Student Council room. "Oh, I wonder where Yuki is…" 

The fan club girls glared at her. "It's that Honda girl." 

The president of the fan club sneered. "Okay then, we have to do whatever we can to keep that girl away from our prince…" "But what if she's the one Yuki loves?" 

The president smirked. "Oh no… the one Yuki loves will be me… and Yuki will definitely be mine!" 

**Uh… the president of Yuki's fan club is ****a hypocrite. Anyway, that was the first chappie. Sorry, it wasn't too good, but I'll try my best to make the next one better. The next one will have a fight breaking out between the fan club girls, and later on, a bet between Yuki and Kyo involving the girls they love. Read and review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Um… hi everyone!!! I'm so happy that so many people reviewed!! And so many of you are readers from Shouldn't Love You Anymore!! That's awesome!! Thanks so much!! And here is chapter 2, please read and review!! **

**Second chapter: I can't hear my fan girls!!!?!?? **

Kakeru and Yuki walked down the almost empty hallways together toward the Student Council room.

"…so, Yuki, we're really gonna do that tree thing for the Festival?" Kakeru yawned.

"We sure are."

Kakeru groaned. "I don't think it's a good idea."

"Why not?"

Kakeru opened his eyes a little wider, reached over and slapped Yuki hard on the back.

"Hey, you're the prince around here, remember? Have you forgotten how many girls will be chasing you around? And are you just gonna break every one of their poor puny mislead hearts?"

Yuki froze. _He had a point there. _

Kakeru looked over at his friend. "Yeah, what's the surprise?"

Yuki stood there shock still, staring at the ground. His hands shook. _I can't believe I totally forgot that? It's not like I was being modest or anything, but I really never thought about that!! Ah!!!_

Kakeru sighed and cuffed him over the head. "All right, I get it. Let's go."

Yuki fumed. "Hey, why'd you hit me?"

Kakeru just laughed and ran into the Council room. Yuki ran after him into it. He narrowly avoided crashing into Machi.

"…Yuki-san…" she whispered.

"Eh? Ah… Sorry about that, Machi," he smiled in his princely way.

Machi nodded. "That's okay." She walked beside him and out the door with a bunch of papers. Her hair flew out behind her.

Yuki watched her go.

"Hey, Yun-yun!!"

"Argh!! WHAT?" he asked.

Kakeru shrugged. "You were just lost in thought for a moment there."

"Yeah," he replied.

"Anyway…" Kakeru said seriously. "We need a plan. We'll call it the HIDE PRINCE YUN-YUN AWAY FROM HIS FAN GIRLS project."

"…right…" said Yuki slowly.

"Anyway…" he turned to Kimi. "Kimi, how's it going?"

The secretary smiled at him. "Oh, all the preparations for the Festival later this month are fine… we just need to find our Confession Tree."

Yuki thought for a moment. "I know. You and Kakeru should go and look for a suitable tree right now."

"Sure! Why not?" Kimi cheered. Then she turned and stared into Yuki's eyes, "Ah… but Yun-Yun, I would so much rather going with… you…"

Yuki sighed. _What did I expect? We are the disastrous Student Council after all! _

Motoko Minagawa sighed. "Ah… I can just imagine what the Council's Confession Tree will look like…"

Mio Yamagishi frowned. "President, what do you mean? It's just a tree."

Motoko scowled. "It's going to be the highlight of the Kaibara Festival, I can just imagine it. Because on the night of the festival, lovers will confess their love to each other under the sparkly branches that sway gently in the breeze… it will be… so beautiful…"

"President, what's so interesting about that?" Minami Kinoshita said. "It's not like any of us will end up with the guy we like."

Motoko smiled to herself. "I can dream, can't I?" _Oooh… I can imagine it all now!! The sky is all pink with fluffy purple clouds and the sun is just setting slowly… Yuki is standing in front of me and he stares at me, and only at me… His silver-blue hair is gently swaying in the breeze and he looks at me and says quietly, "Motoko-"_

"PRESIDENT!!!" Mio yelled. The black-haired girl looked furious. "Stop getting all lost in your thoughts!! The Prince Yuki Fan Club will be too busy to daydream, we must protect our Prince from all the other girls, remember?"

Motoko stared at her and then a sly grin slipped out.

"Oh yeah?" Motoko smiled smugly, with her eyelids closed lightly. She turned and started walking away her long reddish hair flicking back. "I'm afraid that the girl you'll be protecting him from is me… because now I've decided… that I'm gonna make that dream a reality!"

"What?!?" Mio exclaimed. She ran up to her newest rival and declared, "If any girl's gonna be the prince's, she definitely won't be you! I'll stop you every step of the way! Because I love Sohma-kun and I'll tell him just that under the Confession Tree at the festival!"

Motoko stopped and glared at the youngest member of the fan club. "…okay then… look's like the fan club bond is broken… we're all rivals now!" she laughed.

"That's right!" Mio cried.

Mio and Motoko walked off in different directions down the corridor.

Minami stood alone, worried. She bit her nails. _What… should I do? I've always been content with just admiring Yuki-kun from afar but… I really can't let any other girl win Yuki-kun's heart… but when I'm alone like this, I don't feel so strong anymore._

She stared at the floor while she walked off after the others. _I guess… without the Prince Yuki Club, I'm really nobody by myself… I can't do anything… _

"Let's use this tree!!" Kimi cried.

"No way!! That's too small!!" Kakeru yelled.

Nao clenched his teeth. "Why are we walking around the school looking for a tree?!?" He exploded.

Yuki smiled weakly. Now all four of them were walking around looking for the right tree. Nao and Kakeru and Kimi kept arguing but Yuki couldn't help feeling a warm feeling spreading throughout him. _Maybe this is what it's like to be around friends… real friends, not just a crowd of people who follow me around…_

Yuki laughed inwardly. Friends? For such a small bunch of people, they sure argued more than anyone else could.

"Ah!" He suddenly remembered. "Hey," he told the others. "Machi's still inside, working. I'll go get her, okay?"

"…Machi?" He called, as he made his way into the Council room. He pushed open the door and looked inside. His eyes widened.

She stood at the window, staring outside, hair falling in front of her face. In her hands were her papers but Yuki noticed she was clutching them incredibly tightly and they pages were getting all crinkly. Her shoulders shook uncontrollably.

"Machi? Are you okay?" He ventured inside carefully.

She whirled around angrily and glared at him, throwing all her papers at him. She looked angry, but Yuki saw behind the falling papers that she was standing there, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Yuki stood still, while all the papers fell down to the ground beside him. When they settled, Machi fists were still shaking. "S-sorry, Sohma-kun…" she stammered.

Yuki sighed, though not too loudly, or else she would hear. He stepped closer and put his hand on her shoulder. "Machi, if something's wrong, you should tell someone."

"…" Machi was sullen.

Yuki glanced outside the window and the sky was already darkening. He looked at his watch. "Machi, it's getting late, I think it's probably time to go now."

Machi said nothing. _I hate going home. _

Yuki started to open the door. He struggled with the door handle.

Yuki's mind boggled. _It's locked!! We're locked in!! ARGHHHH!!! _

"…Sohma-kun?" Machi wondered.

_Oh… crap. _Yuki turned slowly. "Machi, I think we're locked in…"

"You're kidding… right?"

"I wish I was…"

Yuki sat discouraged on the desk. _What am I gonna do?!? _

**Well… Obviously this idea's been done before but I couldn't help myself!! Forgive me please!! At least they not stuck together in an elevator that won't move (man, that's been done TOO MANY TIMES!!) Heh heh… No-one get any bad thoughts about what's gonna happen to them, cuz it ain't gonna happen!! So there!! Anyway, thankyou for reading everybody!! Please review!! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Furuba!! If I did, a lot of things would be different. Like, I wouldn't be typing this fanfic right now. And I'd be rich (I think). Anyway… **

**Hi!! Emichii here!! Whassup everybody? Thankyou for all your reviews!! I guess we'll have to watch the super dense Yuki and Machi have some 'bonding time', huh? **

**Here's chapter 3!! Read and review!! **

**Third chapter: Maybe someday**

"AAAARGHHHH!!" Kakeru screamed in a girly way.

Komaki wondered what was going on. Kakeru stopped while half-way into the door and had screamed.

"What's wrong, Kakeru?" she asked.

Kakeru cried in great disarray. "I forgot about Yun-Yun!! And Machi!! I left them inside the Council Room and I locked the door!!"

Yuki sat alone on the desk. He felt so awkward right now. He stole a glance at Machi. She was standing by herself, leaning against the wall, staring at the ever-so-interesting carpet.

"…Machi?" he said.

"…" she didn't reply. She was still staring intently at the ground, lost in her own thoughts. Her eyes looked far away and she seemed to be thinking of distant memories, but they weren't happy ones.

He opened his mouth again, "Machi, why were you crying before?"

That got her attention. She jerked up to attention and turned to look at him. She glared at him ferociously, but he saw beneath it all that she was scared.

"…" Yuki got up and walked closer to the treasurer. "Hey… it's okay. I'll… listen to what you have to say. If there's anything that's troubling you, please feel free to tell me."

"It's nothing." she said stubbornly.

"If it's nothing, why were you crying? And why do you keep trashing and destroying everything?" he asked calmly.

Ouch. Bullseye.

Machi stared at him furiously. "It's… it's because…" Her gaze dropped to the ground. And she dropped to her knees along with it. She knelt their on the floor, not looking at Yuki. _You wouldn't understand, would you? That's what everyone says. Even if they say they'll listen, they don't try to understand… _

"… because…" she trailed off but didn't finish her sentence.

Yuki sighed, but it an understanding way. He crouched down and looked at Machi closely. He gave her a friendly genuine smile.

"…maybe someday… you will tell me, Machi. I know that it must be hard right now… and you fell weak and insecure… but one day when you're stronger… when we're all stronger, you'll be able to tell me why. And I promise, that I'll always be here… to listen to you… and try my best to understand." Yuki said sincerely.

Machi's eyes were wide and she stared at him stunned.

Yuki smiled and slowly stood up and turned away from her. "Anyway, Machi," he said, "how are we meant to get out of here?"

Machi just watched him quietly from her spot and whispered softly to herself.

"Maybe… someday…"

Tohru, Kyo and Shigure sat at the dinner table. Tohru was worried. "How come Yuki's still not home yet? He should have come back a long time ago."

Kyo grunted while shoving food in his mouth. "I don't give a damn. That damn rat can stay invisible for as long as I'm alive!"

Tohru was still extremely concerned. "But the sky's already dark. His Student Council meeting finished ages ago!"

"I'm sure he's fine," said Shigure distractedly, while picking up some food with his chopsticks. "Yuki can do anything! He's our favourite perfect prince guy who's always in perfect control!"

_I'm not some perfect prince guy who's in perfect control!! _Yuki stared at the locked door.

"I wish we could just break it down!!" he said in annoyance.

"…yeah," Machi said. It would be a cinch for the destructive girl to break it down.

Yuki frowned so hard that his eyebrows met over the top of his head. His brain was in turmoil and it was frying with distress.

_What am I meant to do?!? I'm stuck in the council room with Machi!! And who knows how long we're gonna be stuck in here for!!! ARGHH!!! _

Yuki looked at his watch. _Man… does this mean we have to wait here till next morning? _He groaned. _Aw man… _

He looked at Machi, who was now seated in her chair, but she wasn't sitting up straight or working or anything; she was leaning over onto the desk, fast asleep.

Yuki sighed good-naturedly. He watched her innocent sleeping face and was shocked by sudden speeding-up in his heart rate. He found himself blushing.

_What am I doing?!? _He screamed his head. _Am I going insane?!? _

He calmed himself down by some slow and steady deep breathing, that only charming princes like himself could master. He took his jacket, went up to Machi and covered her with it.

Yuki sat down at his own seat and slumped over in it. He felt his eyelids drooping. He just wanted to look at the inside of his eyelids. He couldn't help it anymore. Every muscle in his body just wanted to stop and hibernate. Yuki slowly closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

"YUN-YUN!!!" Kakeru's super loud, urgent voice blared through the empty hallways of Kaibara High way too early in the morning. He ran through the hall super fast with his footsteps hitting the ground hard.

Yep, it was morning again (finally) and Kakeru had gotten to school really early to rescue the poor Prince Yuki and Machi as well.

Following quickly behind Kakeru was Kimi and Nao. Kimi was also tagging along, but a bit behind the others. She kept telling them to wait for her but they didn't slow down.

Nao was running so fast that he was about to lose control and crash soon. _Argh!! I can't believe the vice-president locked Kuragi in there too!! Now the council room will be a total mess!! _

Kakeru jammed the keys in really really fast and twisted them around hard.

"YUN-YUN!! I'M HERE TO-" he yanked open the door. "-RESCUE YOU!!?!" he yelled.

He stared inside the room. Nao was frowning super hard as he glared at whatever was inside.

Kimi finally caught up to the others and looked inside.

"KYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" she squealed.

Kakeru watched them. _Man, I almost feel bad for intruding on them like this. _

Machi was still asleep with Yuki's jacket over her. She was breathing evenly in and out and she looked so peaceful and child-like. And she was resting on Yuki's shoulder. Yuki was also in deep slumber, leaning on the desk and all slumped over.

_It's such a kawaii scene!! _Kimi squealed in high-pitch in her mind.

And then Miss Motoko Minagawa just happened to look inside and see it.

**Read and review!! **

**Oh yeah… before I was just looking through my old fic ****Shouldn't Love you Anymore ****and I discovered lots of spelling mistakes and typos. Oops… Oh well… I just hope I can continue to improve and get better!! Don't forget to review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Furuba!! Hi everyone!! Emichii here!! What's up, everybody?? We're up to chapter 4 here and Motoko and Mio are about to start chasing the prince. Machi is slowly growing fonder of Yuki (though she won't admit it) and Kyo is trying to unfrazzle his head because he's realizing that he wants to tell Tohru something under some special tree… Read and review everybody!!! **

Motoko felt like her eyes were gonna fall out of her head. She stared at the scene in the classroom unable to tear her eyes away from them.

"Y-Y-Yuki-kun?!?!?"

**Fourth Chapter: Unfrazzling my head**

Yuki struggled to keep his eyes open. He slumped over as he made his way home.

When he had woken up, Kakeru had arrived super-early to let him and Machi out. Now he was getting back home to take a shower and eat something before returning to school.

"Hmm?" he mumbled as he opened the door.

Kyo was already up, really early as usual and he looked at Yuki with an expression on his face that could only be described as pure annoyance.

Yuki ignored him and went on upstairs to his room.

Motoko felt her hands shiver uncontrollably and her eyes water. _NOOOOOO!! My Yuki-kun!!! What happened to yooouuuu?!? _

She slumped over on her knees on the floor dramatically, with her hair hanging limply over her.

"Minagawa-san…?" It was Mio's teasing voice. "What's this? Has Perfect Future Mrs Yuki Sohma been dumped? Or has she been dumped?"

Motoko glared at the younger girl.

"Oh yeah…" Mio said thoughtfully, "I hadn't thought about this before, but what if the prince reveals his feelings to that horrible witch Honda?"

Motoko screamed. "No, no, no, nooooo!!! What are we gonna do??"

"What do you mean 'we'?" Mio said, frowning. "We're not a team anymore."

"Oh… yeah." Motoko said. "Hmph," she said, standing up and tossing her hair behind her shoulder. "I don't care. I don't need you two anyway. I can chase the prince by myself. And I won't let anyone else get in the way."

Mio exploded, "Who are you kidding?!?? You can't get Prince Yuki to fall in love with you!! That's cuz I'll be protecting him. I'll be stopping you every step of the way!! I'll even make sure that the Prince can't confess his own love to anyone. Man… that tree is sooo going down!! Mwahahahahaha!!"

Mio stood tall and strong in the hallways and her hair was flying away from her face and her eyes seemed to be glowing.

"What's that?" Minami wondered as she went into the halls.

All she managed to see was Motoko looking as though she was plotting something evil- which was obviously stealing Prince Yuki himself.

And she saw Mio standing straight up and howling with laughter as though she had just gained humongous power or something. She was going to stop Ex-president Motoko every step of the way, and take every chance to wreck the highlight of the Kaibara Fest- and that was the Confession Tree itself.

Minami frowned to herself but then felt her mouth curve into a sly grin when she thought of something else. _I'm no happier if the Prince ends up with someone else but this Tree was supported by Yuki-sempai, right? Well then, if he liked it, then I gotta do everything I can to make sure this Tree thing goes well!! _

Minami laughed to herself as she walked on past her former club-mates.

_The manipulator trying to steal Yuki's heart: Motoko Minagawa_

_The destroyer intending to wreck all of Yuki's chances at romance: Mio Yamagishi_

_The person going to save Yuki: Minami Kinoshita _

"Everyone's talking about the Kaibara Fest already," said Tohru, as she walked along with Uo and Hana. Kyo was with them as well, a coupla metres behind.

Uo said, "Well, it's just a couple of weeks away."

Hana said solemnly. "It sounds like this year's festival will be even bigger and more heavily attended than all the other years before."

"Really?!?" squealed Tohru. "I knew Yuki would do a great job as the Student Council President!!"

"Actually, I heard that it's because of this one event that's making the Festival so popular already. I'm pretty surprised the Prince would even let it pass." Uo said.

"What event?"

"The Confession Tree," replied Hana. "A complete waste of time."

Uo cried, "Hey, it may be a waste of time to you, Hana, but it's really attracting a lot of people. You've heard everyone talk about it, right? People are really excited about meeting their love under the Confession Tree and confessing their love to each other. It's just this kind of stuff that gets people's attention."

"…If you say so." Hana said, turning to Tohru. "Well, Tohru, what do you think?"

Tohru beamed. "I think it's a great idea!! It sounds so romantic!!"

Kyo felt his face turn red. Incredibly red.

Uo turned around and saw his red face. "What's wrong, Carrot-top? Your face is going so red… thinking bad things again are we?"

Hana stopped as well. "About poor innocent Tohru?"

Tohru whirled around. The airhead cried, "Eh? EH?!? What? Did someone call me?!? EH?!?!?"

"Wha-?" His face flamed. "No!! What the hell are you-?!??"

"Come on, Tohru, let's go," Hana took Tohru's arm and walked her away.

"Eh?? What? But what about Kyo and Uo-chan?!?" she protested.

Uo stared at Kyo.

"Ya gotta do something about that, Kyo. You're giving yourself away."

"What do you mean?" Kyo cried. "I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Sure you do," Uo said. "I mean Tohru won't notice because she's such an airhead, but it's so damn obvious to everyone else!!" Before Kyo could object, Uo hit the nail right on the head. "If you love her so much, go and tell her already!!"

"WHAT?!?!?" Kyo cried. "Shaddup you!! I don't need to take advice from anybody-"

But Uo was already half way down the hallway. She was laughing and she shouted back at Kyo.

"Just tell her at the tree, okay?!? She'll love ya for it!!"

"Hmph," Kyo grumbled as he walked on. _She reckons she knows everything. _

But Uo's idea was already becoming a plan in his mind.

He kept blushing as he walked. _I guess I really do wanna tell her… tho I'm afraid of how she'll react… and I doubt she could ever feel the same as me…_

Kyo frowned as he stared ahead. _But… I really do love her, so if she really thinks that tree thing is so romantic, then I'll tell her there!! _

…_just lemme get a little confidence first… _

"Anyway, so this is the tree you chose?" Yuki asked.

"Uh huh!" Kimi cried happily.

The president gazed up at it. It was the biggest tree in the school and its branches were huge. It was full of leaves that gently drifted down to the ground and the leaves were red and orange and yellow, full of the beautiful autumn colours.

"I think this was a great choice!" Yuki smiled prettily.

"Yaayyy!!" Kimi cheered. "It was all Kimi's idea!!"

"Stop taking all the credit!" Nao cried.

Kimi pouted. "Well, it was Kimi's idea!! All Kakeru suggested was a lamp-post and all you did was point to this random tree!"

"Exactly!! It was my idea!!!"

"No, it was Kimi's!!"

Yuki sighed as the secretaries started arguing.

He looked over at Kakeru, who was scoping out the scenery from up in one of the tree's branches.

"Hey, Machi?" he called to the quiet girl who stood beside him. "What do you think about it?"

"…" Machi stared at the tree, emotionlessly. "It looks like a tree to me."

Yuki felt a sweat drop run down his forehead. "Yes, well… Do you think it's a good pick for the Confession Tree? After all, we need a pretty awesome place for people to confess their feelings for each other."

Machi stared at the ground, feeling her face go a little warm. "…I don't know."

Yuki said, a little bewildered, "Don't you know what you like, Machi?"

"…" Machi said nothing.

"Why's that?" asked Yuki, thinking that it might be a bit of a touchy subject for her.

He was right.

She tensed. "…it's none of your business," she said.

"Oh. That's okay." he said.

Machi stared sullenly at the ground. But she couldn't help feeling that Yuki was actually willing to listen. And it was a strange feeling to know that he would even care to know what she thought.

"…I mean… I… don't even really have a personality… so I don't even know… my own opinions because I don't have any. I don't seem… to be anybody at all… because…" Machi trailed off, not ready to say anymore.

"I don't think that about you at all!" said Yuki. He looked quite serious. "I think you're special in your own way, because Machi… is Machi!"

Machi bristled all of a sudden. She turned away and walked hurriedly away.

"Huh? Machi?" Yuki wondered.

She got away from her fellow council members and stood alone against the wall. Her heart was beating out of her chest. Machi couldn't seem to help smiling a small smile, though she uncomfortably covered it with her hand.

She felt her face grow extremely warm and pink.

"_I think you're special in your own way, because Machi… is Machi!" _

**Thankyou very very much for reading!! Please review everybody!! **

**Seeya next week with the fifth chappie!! emichii!! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Fluffy!! Fluffy!! Fluff! Fluff! Fluff!! Don't we just all love our fluff?!? Anyway, I guess the romance is really about to kick in… right about… NOW!! Yuki is slowly… slowly… slowly falling for his fellow Student Council member Machi (but they're both so dense they wouldn't realise it even if it was staring them straight in the face). And now both Yuki and Kyo have discovered that the Confession Tree is the perfect opportunity for… well, confessions!! Read and review!! **

**Fifth Chapter: Why do I blush when I think of you? **

The countdown to the Kaibara Feast was now just a week and the Student Council was going insane trying to organize and sort things out. But it was really weird… that everything was going wrong… but a couple of minutes later… everything went right again.

Mio and Minami glared at each other.

The shorter black-haired girl smirked. "I don't know where you're going with this Minami-_san_ but don't you think it's a total waste of time?"

Minami grumbled. "I understand your reasons for you doing what you're doing but I can't let you ruin the festival, after all of Prince Yuki's hard work."

Mio giggled. "Oh, but I'm not ruining the festival," she gazed outside and stared at the Confession Tree. "I'll just be… _fixing _the Tree a little."

The Kaibara High Student Council was running around in a rush, trying to prepare everything. Kimi and Yuki stepped back from the tree to admire their handiwork.

The Confession Tree now held pink fairy lights that criss-crossed across its branches. Yuki carefully trailed the wires to the electricity source and put it in a safe place so that no-one would trip over. When he turned on the switch, soft pink hues glowed from the tree.

"Its sooo pretty!!" Kimi squealed.

"Good," said Nao stiffly. "Now we can forget about the tree and start working on all the other million things we have to do."

Yuki had never been one to worry about romance. Or love, for that matter. But now that he stood there, gazing up at the tree, he had to agree that the tree was beautiful and it would be a great place for two people to confess their feelings.

Kakeru yawned as he stood next to Yuki and surveyed the tree. "Yun-yun, I'm goin' back inside. All we've been doing is standing here and staring at the tree."

"Whatever," Yuki answered.

Machi stood there quietly as usual, and forgotten as usual. She just always seemed to be there, but then again, she always wasn't. She just didn't seem to make much of a presence.

Yuki's words were still echoing in her head from yesterday. She didn't entirely understand it herself but… she wondered why her mind kept replaying those scenes over and over again.

Machi realized that her hands were really warm and clenched up into fists. She tried to relax them but she found herself staring at Yuki instead. Amazingly, next thing she knew, she was staring at the ground with her cheeks flaming red.

_What… is this?!? _She asked in her head.

Yuki suddenly turned and asked her, "What's wrong, Machi?"

Machi looked up immediately, "Oh… no, it's nothing…" she stared at the ground, blushing. "Er… well…"

"Hm?" Yuki asked good-naturedly.

Machi looked up again him and smiled shyly, "Thankyou, President… for what you said yesterday… It actually made me feel… really… happy!"

And then, she quickly walked away, but se was actually more running.

Machi's face was still blushing bright red though she shook her head like crazy to balance out the blood or something. Her heart was thumping out of her chest.

_It's so weird… this feeling… I just don't get it… _

She smiled shyly but it was a really, really sweet smile that freaked Yuki out. Maybe it was just all the pink glowing lights from the trees that had already altered Yuki's vision, but it made her see Machi in a different light.

But then again, maybe it was just that the smile was so rare coming from Machi that he made him all bewildered.

Then, incredibly, something amazing happened.

Yuki's eyes were incredibly wide and his eyebrows were raised so high they went off his face.

_WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME?!?!????!? _

Yuki felt his heart beat faster and freaked out even more to realise just how hot his face was getting. Why was it happening now? And why did it happen when Machi said something so simple to him?

Sure, Yuki had been the prince of Kaibara High since he was a first-year and he'd been the object of affection for just about every single girl he'd ever met. Girls had confessed their love to him many times but now… just this sentence and that smile was driving him insane.

Yuki felt his face burning really, really hot. Next thing he knew clothes were flying in the air and a soft POOF! Sound accompanied them.

Yuki (rat) lay there exhausted, confused, bewildered and… with a blush on his face.

"Hey, Kyo."

Kyo was startled as Yuki randomly greeted him with an incredibly serious expression on his face. "Wha-what's up with you?!?" he spluttered.

Yuki had been confused before and though he was still slowly putting things together in his mind, he was also picking on Kyo so that he could feel better about himself. After all, that's what everyone does when they're confused and happens to blush and hear their heart beating out of their chest when a _certain someone _says something, right?

"…The Student Council's Confession Tree? What do you think about it?"

Kyo scowled. "What are you going on about?"

Yuki smirked. "Well, correct me if I'm wrong but… don't you have something to say to Honda-san?"

"Shut up!! It ain't none of your business, ya dumb rat!" growled Kyo.

Yuki just went on calmly. "I'm not insulting you here, stupid cat. Just shut up and listen for a second…" Yuki felt his cheeks heat up a little when he though of Machi again, but he went on, "How… about a bet?"

**How… about… a bet?!? Well… whaddaya say to that, Kyo? **

**Hey everybody! Emichii here! How's it hanging? I hope you liked chapter 5!! Read and review!! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Yo everyone!! It's me, emichii!! Hello and how do you do?!? I don't own Furuba. **

**It's almost my birthday!! And since this chappie comes out on Saturday, it'll be the very day before my bday!! man… I'm getting so old… Well, not really. But I think it's pretty old. Just think… around this time last year I was writing the last chapter of Swords and Compasses and I even asked people to try and guess my age!! Heh, people guessed such random things. **

**Wow… lessere I'll be fourteen in 2 days from the day I'm writing this. Old!! **

**Anyway, we're up to chapter 6 already?? I feel like nothing's even happened!! ARGH!!! Read and review! **

**Sixth Chapter: The bet**

Yuki and Kyo gazed at each other.

Yuki was looking solemn and with calm, controlling composure but actually in his head, he was going insane. _WHAT?!?!? Why did I just say that? What happened? It just popped out of my mouth!!! ARGHH!! _

Kyo eyed Yuki curiously. His heart was divided in two ways. Half of him wanted to refuse. I mean, why would he want to take some stupid bet with Yuki? And what if he lost to him? What would he do? I mean, he really would be a real coward if he refused it just so he wouldn't lose, but… this was a matter of life and death!! Imagine it!! All the shame!! Of losing a bet to Yuki Sohma!!

Kyo gritted his teeth as he kept thinking over Yuki's bet. The other half of him was exploding and yelling: _HELL YEAH!! I'm so gonna take that bet!! I never turn down a challenge, no matter what it is!! And I'm definitely not gonna back down a challenge from him!! _

Tohru was just walking past the room with a pile of laundry in her hands and she noticed that Kyo and Yuki were talking to each other.

_Oh!! _She was absolutely delighted. _Yuki and Kyo are talking to each other!! That means maybe… they'll one day be great friends!! _She thought blissfully.

Kyo got all pumped and fired out that before he could think things over thoroughly.

"HELL YEAH!! Yuki, I ain't ever gonna lose to you!! In fact, I'm gonna win and I'll drag ya down to the ground!! I'll beat ya!! I'm telling you right now, I'll win!!"

Tohru collapsed, exhausted.

Kyo's eyes widened in awful realisation. _What the hell?!? Why'd I just go and say all that?? I don't even know what the damn bet is about!!! _

Yuki looked amused as Kyo dropped his head in depression.

"How do you know you'll win if you don't know what the bet is?" he asked.

Kyo scowled at Yuki. "Well, then, hurry up and tell me what it is!"

Yuki's head was spinning. He wasn't even sure when he blurted it out. In fact, it was crazy. He couldn't even control his thoughts, let alone his mouth. Shock horror surged through him. He must be coming down with a horrible disease!! What would happen if he started saying something incredibly stupid and ridiculous to people? His reputation would go down the drain.

Yuki's face went pale.

Kyo looked mystified. "Hey… Yuki? Tell me what the bet is already!"

Before Yuki could stop himself, his random new crazy out-of-control alter ego started speaking: "Kyo, if you can tell Miss Honda how you feel about her at the Confession Tree at the School Fest before I tell… my… crush… then you win the bet. However… if I happen to confess to… uh… the girl I like before you do, then I win,"

Yuki's mouth dropped open. _WHAT THE HECK DID I JUST SAY NOW?!?!? THIS IS INSANE!! It's like I'm developing a scary obnoxious other self like Haru!! AAAAAAAAAARRGHHHHHH!!!!_

Yuki's blood pressure was going so high his veins would blow up soon. He imagined _her _standing under the glowing branches of the confession, gazing at him with shy affection and her cheeks blushing.

_POOF!! _

Kyo was staring at him.

Yuki sighed. The poor rat lay there and shook its head in disappointment. _Oh man, what would he do, if this started becoming a habit whenever he thought about her? _

Kyo shrugged. Inside, he was thinking this whole thing was incredibly stupid. He wondered, if he did confess to Tohru… what would her reaction be like? And what would she say?

What if… she accepted him? He'd be so happy he could just die. But what would happen if one day she found out it was partly for a bet? Wouldn't she be hurt deeply?

_But, the truth is, I really do love her. And I will tell her that, though the only reason I'd say it is because of this bet. I know its true, but I never would've ever planned on saying anything to her. All I really wanted was to just be near her always so now… I'm just not sure… what step I should take next. _

Poor Yuki was losing control of his body. Not only was he thinking dodgy things, he was also speaking incredibly ridiculous things without a second thought. He could no longer control himself!!

Yuki (human again, fully clothed) watched Kyo walk away from him. Kyo passed by Tohru, who was getting up from the ground and trying to pick up the fallen laundry. Kyo smiled awkwardly at her and bent over to help her pick up the clothes.

Yuki looked away. He stood still for a moment and gazed off into the distance out the window. _I still don't understand what is happening to me. And I don't know why… I'm almost… too scared to find out!! _

_Weird feeling! Weird feeling! Weird feeling! Weird feeling!! _

Machi walked hurriedly down the school hallways, clutching her books really tightly to her chest. Yesterday had freaked her out, yeah, but it freaked her out even more when she thought back and realized something incredibly scary.

_IT HAD HAPPENED BEFORE!!!! _

She tried to calm her beating crazily heart but to no avail. It was scary!! It was scary!!

_It's really, really scary!! _Machi felt really hopeless. What could she do?

She wasn't even sure what this kinda strange emotion was, but all she knew was she didn't like it. Not one bit.

And why did it happen whenever the President was around?!? Even scarier.

The prince was after all, so perfect that it disgusted her. Sure, she had never really thought he was perfect, but perfection screamed out from him at every angle.

She crept through the hallways quietly and she passed by a third-year.

It was a third-year with really long reddish hair and two bows in her hair. She was leaning against the wall and dreaming. Machi didn't mean to eavesdrop but the girl said something out loud that shocked Machi a little bit.

"…the Student Council's Confession Tree…" she sighed dramatically. "Dear Yuki-kun… you'll be mine on that special day."

Machi wondered why her head was sending strange messages to her brains. She shook her head and quickly hurried to her next class.

Hatsuharu was NOT the person that Yuki intended to ask about his problems, but it just happened. Maybe because Haru also had an 'alter ego'.

But Haru certainly was surprised when Yuki asked him: "Haru, what's happening to me?!??" in a panicked tone. Immediately after that, he looked around to make sure no-one was watching or had heard the prince being in trouble.

Haru listened, struggling to keep a straight face, as Yuki described his symptoms. Which had only just started the day before, by the way.

_Why, _he was asking, _am I transforming for no reason whenever I think about this particular person? I didn't hug anyone and I wasn't tired, so why did it happen? _

_And why, _he queried, _am I thinking ridiculously stupid things? _

_Why am I blurting out really random and odd things before I think? _

Haru stared Yuki straight in the face with an incredibly serious look on his face. Yuki tensed.

_He's gonna tell me I'm coming down with a horrible disease!! I must be dying!! Or maybe I'm actually going mad and I'll have to go to a mental institute!! WAAAAHHH!! _

Haru's face broke into a bright smile. He beamed at his friend. "What that means, Yuki, is that you're falling in love!!"

Yuki felt great relief flooding over his poor worn-out body. "Phew," he sighed, "I was almost afraid that I was coming down with an insane mental illness-"

Yuki stopped. He narrowed his eyes. "-wait… in… love? WHAT?!?" Yuki scrambled away from Haru in a great hurry. He shouted at him from across the hallway. "Haru, what kind of nonsense are you talking about!!"

Haru couldn't stop smiling. "Well, DUH, Yuki," he said. "What you're feeling right now is impulsive feelings of romantic love. It's making you do crazy things. And you don't realize it because you're incredibly dense, and because you've never felt it before."

_Impulsive feelings of romantic love. _

Will wonders ever cease?

**Hey everyone!! Yuki's changing into a really strange version of Daisuke from DN Angel. Oh no!! Ya see, Daisuke changes into Dark whenever he thinks of the girl he loves, Risa Harada. Later on he ends up with Riku instead (hurray!!) however.  
Still, it's getting into a kinda exciting plot twist, huh? **

**Did I ever say that DN Angel is my most favourite anime?? My favourite manga is probably Faeries Landing, but then again, Faeries Landing is technically a manwha because its Korean, not Japanese. **

**Anyway, thankyou so much for reading!! Please review!! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Yo everyone!! Chapter 7 is up!! Man… I'm listening to Good Charlotte while I'm writing this so… for some reason I'm not in the right mood to right fluff… crap… (I got a Good Charlotte CD for me B'day!!)**

**The timeline here is currently the day before the School Fest. The Student Council are struggling to get everything done (that's just an excuse for Yuki/Machi fluff). And Machi gets to be the main character this chappie. Read and review everyone! **

**Seventh Chapter: Machi's secret**

Machi was walking along the corridors of school again, this time carrying folders and papers of all sorts that had all the activities and stalls for the festival's information. She wasn't really paying attention but she was meant to be taking them to the student office council and then sort them out into piles of where each event was taking place.

She was walking and her thoughts started drifting. She looked at her feet and kept taking slow steps.

_President… is a… really nice person… _She felt her cheeks blushing so she lowered her head more and let her hair fall over her eyes. She only looked up when she heard a crowd of girls nearby. They were looking at Yuki through the window and from a distance whispering about him and giggling.

_Huh? _She wondered.

"I love Yuki-sempai so much!! He's so perfect!!" one of them squealed.

"And he's just like a prince!!"

Machi just kept walking. Everything was just the same as normal. Everyone else was shallow.

But then there were people who would see under his princely cover.

"The Prince is more than that." said a quiet girl with black hair. "He's also so kind and he always tries his very hardest to be a great Student Council President."

"Yeah!! He's always so very kind!! He wants to listen and hear our problems. He doesn't mind who we are but he accepts us as we are. It's so beautiful to see him smiling and treating us like his friends."

_Yuki-sempai really is kind, _thought Machi as she kept walking. Then her eyes widened.

_Why?!? Why am I thinking like them? Why am I thinking like one of the President's fangirls? Have I… _she looked at her shivering hands. _Have I become… like them? Am I also… really shallow? I thought I hated perfection yet why am I… becoming vulnerable to him like the others? _

She looked back hopelessly at the crowd of girls. _I don't…. want to believe this!! I don't wanna be like them!! _She caught a glance through the window and saw Yuki. It freaked her out even more when he looked up suddenly and caught her eye.

"Ohmigosh!! He just looked up at us!!"

"Let's wave to him!!" The girls squealed and continued fawning over their prince.

Machi just stiffened and feeling her face burn again, quickly walked away faster. Her heart was so confused. What was she meant to do?

She felt little comfort even while her hair swept across her face so that she could hide. She clutched her books tighter and broke into a run. She almost felt tears in her eyes. It was freaking her out so much.

She wanted to cry. She didn't want to believe this was happening.

She ran faster and faster. _Quick… Quick!! _Her mind was shouting out to her. _Faster!! I have to get out of here!!_

She ran so hard, while still looking at the ground that she crashed into Motoko-sempai.

"Hey!! Watch where you're going, idiot!" Motoko cried surprised.

Machi was too busy fighting with her conscience. She had already lost her balance and couldn't stop. She fell over and watched in dismay as the papers and files went flying all over the place.

_Why… am I like this? And why do I always… mess things up? _

"Hey!! I'm talking to you here!!" Motoko fumed. "Are you deaf?"

Machi was too tongue-tied to reply. She just sat there on her knees and stared at all the papers all over the floor.

She suddenly perked up when hoardes of students passed by, glancing at her and started whispering. It was so cruel of them. She knew they were talking about her but she couldn't do anything about it.

Then Machi felt someone tug on her hair. Motoko had a lock of her hair in her hands. "Don't just run and crash into someone without apologizing!" she said menacingly.

Machi bowed her head in an apology (which was a bad idea since Motoko was still holing onto her hair). "…I'm sorry," she whispered.

Motoko dropped the hair and straightened up. She turned around, flipping her hair as she went and walked on, saying something inaudible.

Machi gazed at the papers and quickly got to work. She tried to ignore everyone's dissatisfied glances. She picked everything up but lots of them were already ruined and out of order, or ripped and smudged.

When she finally got to the council room, Nao started shouting at her because she had wrecked most of the documents. She ignored him and sat down in her seat. She stared blankly at the work on her desk. Machi looked up when Yuki entered the room. She quickly looked back down at her desk feeling her face burn.

She didn't see Kakeru looking at her curiously. The wheels in the vice-president's head were already churning.

Later on, Machi and Yuki were the only two left in the room because Nao went off to re-photocopy and reprint all the wrecked stuff and Kimi and Kakeru went to visit all the clubs and make sure their stalls and stuff were ready for the next day.

Yuki was watching Machi work quietly. He wondered what was going on with himself. When he was with her it was as though the uncontrollable Yuki inside him was calmed. But what was he meant to do now? He had already made a completely ridiculous bet with Kyo and now what was he meant to do, now that he was in love with her?

Machi was even quieter than usual that day and Yuki could tell these things. He wanted to ask. He wanted to know her problems. He wanted to help her and listen to what she had to say.

Yuki stepped up to her and leant over so that they were eye-level. "What's wrong, Machi?"

Machi felt her blood run cold. She didn't want to look at him, for fear that he'd be able to read her mind and tell what she now felt towards him.

"Nothing's wrong." she said quietly.

Yuki frowned. "That's not true. I know you well enough to tell,"

Despite how much she tried to fight it, she felt her face break out in flaming red blotches.

"You said," Yuki said patiently, "that one day you'd tell me, Machi."

Hearing his gentle voice, Machi wanted to hate him even more. _I wanna hate him!! I wanna hate him!! He's too perfect!! _She looked helplessly at his eyes for one second; _I don't… wanna like you… _

Yuki watched Machi clench and unclench her fists.

"I guess…" she started. "It's maybe because… I don't know myself."

Yuki didn't have a clue what she was talking about.

Machi stared down at her shivering hands. She let her brown hair fall beside her face so that she could avoid looking at him.

"…Maybe it's because… when I was little I had to do everything my mum says… well, basically that's what every little kid does but…my mum had really high expectations. So everything I had to do was perfect… she pushed me hard… everything I had to do had to be better than Kakeru. So even though I was just really little I never got a chance to go outside of play or have fun or anything."

Yuki said nothing. He was caught up in Machi's story.

"I never knew what I liked. I didn't know what my preferences were. People never asked me what I favoured or anything. So I didn't know… I never got to choose, I just went along with what she said. I didn't mind if t she kept forcing me to be perfect. It was hard but I kept doing what she wanted. I just wanted to be able to follow her expectations. I struggled to do what she wanted. But she wanted me to be perfect...

"I guess I don't really remember that much now but… I know that I don't remember knowing any things I liked doing. I just tried to be what she wanted. I was scared all of the time...I was so scared that I wouldn't be good enough… I was scared every time I walked into my house that she would be angry. I was afraid she would yell at me. I was so afraid every time I got schoolwork back or tests that they weren't good enough. So I always ended up spending my time studying.

"If I wasn't studying… sometimes I'd play with Kakeru. But Kakeru actually had a personality. He knew what he liked and the things he enjoyed doing. His mum forced him to be the best too so we were always pushed to be perfect.

My mum kept telling me over and over that I had to beat him. Everything I did had to be better than his. So I tried. But I just wanted to be his friend because he was my half-brother after all. I remember… that he didn't like his life. He used to tell me about it all the time. He said that he wanted to live his own life. He said he didn't want to do what others wanted. He said he wanted to be himself and that he wanted to do what he wanted himself.

I didn't think he was serious. Because… to me, I hadn't any other life aside from the one I was living. So I didn't know what he would do if he rebelled.

"…but he decided to wreck everything around him. He destroyed all the furniture. He failed all his tests. He yelled at everyone. He was so angry and he carried such a burden that all he could do was wreck everything. So his mum dropped out of the race.

"They decided that we didn't need to fight over the inheritance anymore. So my mum didn't have to make me perfect anymore. She stopped forcing me to be perfect. But it was… too late… I guess by that time I already wasn't me anymore. I already was nobody, because my mum had wanted me to be that daughter she had always wanted. I didn't have to do what she wanted anymore, but now that I was free, I didn't know what I _could _do, or what I _wanted _to do."

Machi suddenly realized that Yuki was still in front of her and staring at her with a sympathetic look on his face. Machi immediately froze.

_I forgot just who I was talking to… why did I say all that anyway? Why did I tell him that? And why would I even expect him to understand? _Machi scowled at herself.

"…Hey," Yuki said.

Machi said nothing, pointedly ignoring him.

"Hey," he said again, "Machi… you haven't finished telling me your story."

"It's not a story!" she exclaimed angrily. "It's just…" she trailed off.

"I still wasn't happy. So I started feeling angry too. I was angry that my mum had stolen my identity since I was born. I didn't like it that I was left with nothing. I also… felt betrayed that Kakeru had moved out now and left me by myself faced with my crazy family. So I started destroying things too. It was the only thing that made me feel better even just for a second. I don't know why… I don't… know!" she sounded frustrated. She glared at Yuki, as though he had made her spill her story and now she was feeling guilty.

"I don't know…" she said, still frustrated. "-what I like, okay? That's why every time you ask me, I don't know…"

Machi felt suddenly guilty. It was as though she had just exposed she had done something wrong. She didn't like the idea of telling someone else her story. She didn't ever want to burden someone else with her worries.

"Why did you have to make me tell you?" she exclaimed.

"You told me yourself!" Yuki defended himself.

Machi's face was blushing bright red. She stared angrily at the desk with her hands tightened really hard in fists.

Yuki was also defiant. He was fighting with his other self again. And he was driving himself crazy. He also felt his face burn. _Why is this happening?!?! NOT NOW?!? _

The poor dense people sat/stood silently, staring away from each other, faces burning.

But poor Yuki's other self that managed to be princely and obnoxious at the same time got the better of him. So while Yuki watched and protested, his other self that emerged from his love for Machi, took control.

While Yuki watched in horror, he leant closer to Machi.

Kakeru was walking back to the student council and behind him was Kimi. Also a couple of metres behind Kimi was Nao, carrying a stack of papers.

Kimi was saying, "-and they're going to serve yakisoba and because we're in the council, we get a discount!!"

"Yeah, yeah," Kakeru said, bored. He pushed open the door, "Hey, Yun-yun-"

Machi stared and her cheeks kept burning as Yuki (who was still leaning over towards her) moved his face closer to her. It scared her even more that Yuki had a look in his eyes that could only be described as devilish.

"You know, Machi, when you argue like that, you're actually… really cute!"

Machi felt like her head was gonna fall off. _What kinda dream was this?!? _

Yuki put out his hand and pressed his thumb under her mouth. All in one smooth movement, he moved his head closer and their lips met.

He kissed her passionately.

**Yun-yun's alter ego is gonna get him in a lot of trouble!! Uh oh!! Still, these are the disastrous adventures of the Student Council!! I quite liked the end of that chapter… eh heh heh… Read and review!! **


	8. Chapter 8

**This is the 8****th**** chapter!! Hurray!! so, everyone, how are you all?? Thanks so much for all your reviews!! They make me so happy!! Well, Yuki's other half is being evil. And Kakeru and Kimi and Nao caught Yuki in the act of kissing Machi. AAAAAAAAARRRRGGHHHH!!! **

**Please read and review!! **

**PS. I don't own Furuba. **

**Eighth Chapter: The Festival pt 1 (Wrecking it)**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

Kakeru screamed so loudly that Yuki reverted back to his normal self, pulled away from Machi and felt his ears ring like bells. Yuki stared at Machi, who was trembling and looking ever so scared.

Yuki quickly turned around and screamed back at Kakeru, "Why are you yelling so loudly?"

Kakeru didn't hear him. "AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGHHHHHHHH!!!"

Machi trembled. She quickly turned away from Yuki and didn't give him a second glance. She pushed past Kimi, Nao and Kakeru and ran out the door and down the hallway as fast as she could.

"M-Machi!" Yuki was so stunned he didn't know what to do. He looked at the other three members of the council. He looked at Kimi.

Kimi was also staring at Yuki, eyes as wide as tennis balls. She would normally have said something, because Kimi could never keep her mouth shut.

_Say something!! Anything!! _Yuki pleaded. _Please say that you haven't lost every bit of respect for me!!! _

Kimi turned and sped out of the room as fast as her legs could carry her. Yuki could hear her voice now, chanting over and over: "Yuki kissed Machi!! Yuki kissed Machi!!"

Yuki quickly pushed past the goggle-eyed Nao and the screaming Kakeru and ran after her.

"Get back here, Kimi!!" He cried. He caught up to her and clamped a hand over her mouth.

Kimi struggled. "Uh… Yuki!!"

"Don't... say… anything…!" Yuki said exasperated.

"Yun-yun, why did you…?" the obnoxious vice-president appeared behind Yuki and freaked him out.

Behind him was Nao and Yuki could swear it was smoke coming from his ears.

_WHAT IS WRONG WITH EVERYONE?!? DOESN'T ANYONE IN THE STUDENT COUNCIL HAVE ANY SENSE OF RESPONSIBILTY?? AND I HAD THOUGHT THE PRESIDENT WAS BETTER THAN THE OTHERS UNTIL NOW!!! _Nao was infuriated.

"It was- Well, actually- I, uh… I don't know!" Yuki cried.

Kimi pulled Yuki's hand off her mouth. "Sheesh, Yuki, what's with you?"

Kakeru narrowed his eyes. "Look, buddy, I know you've really got it for my sister but I really wouldn't think you'd do this…"

"I MEAN, SERIOUSLY?!? YOU TWO WERE MEANT TO BE PREPARING FOR THE FESTIVAL TOMORROW!!" Nao shouted.

"Look, wait, guys-" Yuki tried to say.

"WE'VE GOT A WHOLE TON OF WORK TO DO!!"

"Just wait-" Yuki said.

"What would the Prince Yuki fangirls say?!?" Kimi cried melodramatically.

"JUST LISTEN HERE FOR A SECOND!!" Yuki shouted out.

The other three stopped and stared at him.

Yuki felt it really off that they were looking at him like that because this time, he was the one who felt like he did something wrong- something completely out of place and completely out of character at the completely wrong time and the wrong place.

"H-Hey…" he started. "I know that the student council is under a lot of pressure and we've got a whole heap of work to do… I'm really sorry for what I did, which I should be saying to Machi- since I didn't exactly do it with her permission-"

"YOU DIDN'T GET HER PERMISSION?!?" Kakeru screamed.

"SHUT UP!!" Yuki yelled back.

Yuki could feel all the eyes on him. The students in their classrooms and in their respective school clubs had all heard the commotion and were sticking their heads into the hallways, trying to catch their president in an awkward position.

Yuki stared at his feet, silvery blue hair falling over his eyes. "Okay…" he said quietly, "I'm sorry for causing so much trouble. I don't know what's going on with me myself. That's 'cause I've never really felt like this before, but I'll control my feelings from now on."

Nao's angry gaze pierced through him.

Kimi blinked. "Ohhh… Yuki… that's so cute…"

Kakeru sighed in good nature. He slapped his friend on the back, "Hey, its okay, Yun-yun. I know you're a good guy."

Yuki ignored all the whispers and glances from the other students. "So I know it's not really my place to ask you guys anything, but, I just want you guys to do one thing for me. Just… keep this whole thing a secret, okay?"

"Sure, Yuki!!" Kimi smiled sweetly. "Kimi will do anything for Yuki!!"

Kakeru ran his hand through his black hair. "Yeah, sure!" he grinned.

Nao shrugged. "Yeah, if you say so."

Yuki sighed with relief.

He stood up straighter, feeling a lot better than before. But he looked down the corridor where Machi had run off. He tightened his fists.

_I'm sorry, Machi… I promise I'll make it up to you._

The four of them walked into the student council room. Nao was hurriedly placing stacks and stacks of paper onto the desk.

Yuki took a deep breath and spoke: "Let's work hard on this Festival together!"

"Wow!! It's the festival!!" Tohru cried cheerfully.

"Yeah," Kyo replied absently.

Tohru ran ahead of Kyo into the school grounds. The Kaibara Festival started at 5 o'clock in the late afternoon and ended at 8 in the evening. The sky wasn't even dark yet but the Student Council and decorating committee had been busy, and lanterns and brightly coloured lights in all different hues hung from string dangling from tree to tree and pole to pole.

"It's so pretty!" Tohru squealed. She smiled at Kyo, "Yuki sure did a good job!"

Kyo grunted. He followed Tohru. "Hey. Where are your friends, Y'know, Hanajima and Uotani?"

"Oh… Uo thinks the festival is probably a whole bunch of crap and Hana thinks it's a total waste of time."

"So they made you come here by yourself?" Kyo sounded incredulous.

"Well…" Tohru said, "They weren't so sure about that, but I told them you'd be with me and Uo-chan got this weird expression on her face… but that doesn't matter…" She turned and smiled the brightest and most beautiful smile Kyo had ever seen. "…because you're with me, Kyo!!"

"…right…"

"Yuki's helping with the festival stuff, so it's just you and me, Kyo." Tohru said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah," Kyo said.

They walked out into the school yard area and were amazed at the spectacular sights.

The lights and lanterns shone brightly and a bright, happy mood emitted from every corner. There were stalls and stands all around, selling really delicious-smelling food from takoyaki to soba noodles to udon noodles to ramen to onigiri to dango.

Then there were merchandise and craft stands, where the various clubs sold their handiwork. There was also a huge Mogentai stall with a huge inflated rubber Mogentai in the front.

Crowds and crowds of people bustled around, excited. Half of them were cosplayers. There were Rurouni Kenshins; Sailormoons; Sakuras, Narutos, Sasukes, Kakashis; Ichigos, Rukias, Orihimes; Shinjis, Reis, Asukas, Tojis; characters from various anime, manga and video games, and a girl in a most impressive Dark Magician Girl costume.

Everyone was extremely excited, but what brought the most attention to the Festival and had made the festival so heavily attended was the Confession Tree.

Rumours had spread fast and the huge tree adorned with fairy lights was the center of attention.

_If you confessed your love to someone under it, then your love will last forever!!_

Kyo sweatdropped and jaw dropped when he saw a girl with an inflated Mogentai balloon take it up to the Confession Tree.

He glanced at Tohru, who was amazed drinking in all the festival atmosphere.

Kyo sighed and turned his eyes skyward. _…hmph… wonder how Yuki's going with… his 'love'? _

"THE YAKISOBA STALL JUST FELL OVER!! There are chairs and tables and noodles all over the place!!" Kakeru cried.

"Yeah!! I'll take care of it!" Yuki yelled back. He took off towards the Yakisoba stall. The Student Council was going insane, running from place to place fixing up every little thing that could possibly go wrong, and that's exactly what was happening.

Mio Yamagishi watched from behind the fallen stand and the confused Yakisoba cooks.

She smiled ever-so-sweetly at her beloved prince. _Yeah, Yuki-sempai, run all over the place fixing up the messes- you'll never have a chance to confess to your love… _She spotted a whole crowd of girls vying for his attention. _And you won't have time to be confessed to either!! _

Minami jumped up. _So what, Mio? I'm not letting you wreck the Prince's wonderful festival!! _

She ran over to Yuki and started pulling up the chairs and tables and setting everything up again.

"You don't have to help with those," Yuki said, "I'll do it."

"Oh, no, it's alright!" Minami said hurriedly. "You're the prince; you should get a chance to enjoy the festival too!"

"Oh… um…" Yuki saw that there wasn't much he needed to set up again anymore. He nodded his thanks. "Thanks, Kinoshita-san,"

Minami sighed as she gazed at her love walking away from her. Mio appeared beside her.

"What do you think you're doing??" she cried.

Minami said, "Well, I'm not letting you wreck the festival after all the Prince's hard work!"

Mio sneered, "Just try and stop me!"

"That's exactly what I'm gonna do!" Minami shot back.

Yuki spotted Machi helping with the dango stall. He headed over there. He hadn't seen her at all since yesterday and he just had to apologize.

"Hey, Machi!" he called out.

"PRESIDENT!!" A group of people yelled, "THE LIGHT'S ARE FALLING!!"

"What?!?" Yuki cried.

Sure enough, all the lights and lanterns that had taken so long to hang up on the strings were falling off and hitting the ground. Yuki immediately abandoned the trip to the dango stall and ran towards the falling lights. He could see Kakeru up ahead, along with Komaki (who Kakeru had invited along), juggling lanterns and lights.

"Hey, Kakeru, how'd they fall off?" Yuki yelled.

"I don't know," the vice-president yelled back. "But, sheesh, and it took SO LONG to put them up!!"

Yuki gazed back at his sweet Machi, serving customers, took a breath, turned and started helping tying string onto the posts again. When would he ever be able to get to her when things kept going wrong?!?

Mio couldn't help feeling just a tiny pang of guilt as she snipped the scissors in her hands. _Hey, it's for the Prince, _she told herself, _I've gotta keep him away from Motoko. _

She looked around to find her next target for destruction. She spotted the beautiful Confession Tree with its pink fairy lights glowing in the now darkening sky. Mio twirled the scissors around and stuffed them in her pocket. _Hell yeah… here comes destruction!! _

Yuki sighed in relief as he, Kakeru and Komaki finished fixing the lights.

"Thanks for helping, you guys," he said, "Sorry for troubling you, Nakao-san."

"It's no problem," Komaki grinned.

Yuki turned away from them and started towards Machi, this time with a resolute expression on his face. _I've just got… to tell you I'm really sorry… and I have to confess… to you… under the tree… _

He could see Tohru and Kyo out of the corner of his eye.

Yuki and Kyo's eyes met for a moment. Yuki looked away and finally caught up to Machi.

Machi saw him and immediately those odd feelings came back and she felt her heart beat faster. Memories of the day before came back to her and immediately she froze up. She felt helpless as she saw him coming closer. She couldn't do anything else, so she turned and ran.

Yuki felt the life drain from him again. He was already sweaty from all his running around.

It was gonna be a long evening.

**This is emichii here! Thanks for reading chapter 8! As you have probably already guessed, the festival will drag on for a while. By the way, I don't own Fruits Basket, Rurouni Kenshin, SailorMoon, Naruto, Bleach, Neon Genesis Evangelion, Yu Gi Oh or any other anime. There'll be more cosplayers next chapter! **

**By the way, you guys do know who Komaki is, right? She's Kakeru's girlfriend and she appears in the 19****th**** volume. **

**Thanks for reading!! Please review!! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Konnichiwa mina-san!! How are ya all?!? Well… chapter 9 is up!! I hope you'll all enjoy!! Read and review!! **

**Ninth Chapter: The Festival pt 2 (The Confession Tree!!)**

Sora, Riku and Kairi happily milled around the festival. And look!! It was Darth Vader!! And Qui Gon Jinn!! And over there, Alice Seno and Kagome were quietly enjoying the Kaibara Festival.

All around the school, everyone was in the perfect festival mood.

Kyo followed Tohru around the festival. And man, it was a hard job. She never stayed long in the same spot. She was always going to one stall, buying some food or something and then she'd look up and spot something else interesting and then run off.

Kyo grumbled as, for the eleventh time, Tohru ran off in a different direction.

_Man, if I didn't know better, she's deliberately trying to get rid of me!! _

Tohru turned around just then and gave Kyo and bright smile. "You know, Kyo, you don't have to hand around with me all evening, you can go and look at the other stalls if you want."

"…nah, that's okay," Kyo said. He frowned in deep thought. How was he meant to steer Tohru towards the direction of the Confession Tree?

Yuki felt like swearing.

Just when he had Machi in his view, she'd be gone the second he started going in her direction. He wondered if he looked like a real moron to everybody else considering he, the prince, was being rejected.

Machi watched Yuki from a distance. She still didn't know what to think about. Yesterday… what did it mean? It scared her that Yuki could act so rash and that devilish look in his eyes… it was a far cry from the gentle Yuki she had fallen for.

Machi leant against the wall and sighed. _Crap… what should I do now? _

She peeked at Yuki again and felt her face grow warm. He turned and almost saw her just then so she quickly hid again. Her face reddened. Machi scolded herself. _I'm so stupid!! Why do I have to… like him so much?!? _

Machi fought with her conscience for a while. Then she wasn't even thinking when she lifted a finger and touched her lips. She felt her lips tingle when she thought about yesterday when Yuki had kissed her. She held the moment for a while.

"Machi!!"

Machi jerked to attention. She immediately looked around to see who had called her and to make sure no-one had seen her being an idiot and thinking about Yuki.

Kimi popped up beside her. "Machi!! Where have you been? We need all the Student Council members to help out with the festival!!"

"Ah… Oh! Sorry, Todo- sempai," Machi bowed.

Kimi tossed her hair. "Nah, don't worry about it, but come on, we've gotta get to work!!"

Machi followed Kimi away but somehow she couldn't help herself but turn back and try to catch a glimpse of the prince.

Yuki never got a chance to be alone. And he'd never have a chance to find Machi. Nor would he have a chance to take a break from all the chaos the festival was bringing.

Yuki had lost Machi and he was feeling slightly depressed. He made his way through the huge crowds and almost crashed into Motoko.

It must've been fate!! Motoko swished her incredibly long hair over her back as she openly cried out how lucky it was that she could crash into the Prince like this!!

"Ohh… Yuki-kun… how nice to see you this evening!! How has the festival been going?"

"It's been…" Yuki thought back to all the disasters and Machi running away from him. "It's been quite chaotic actually." He smiled a princely smile. "But otherwise, it's been a pretty good evening."

"Ah… well then…" Motoko started. "Would you… maybe… walk around a little with me?"

She noticed Yuki's startled face.

"Oh, that is… that's if you have some spare time on your hands…" she quickly added.

Yuki nodded slightly. "Thanks for the offer, Minagawa-sempai. Actually…" he thought about the bet with Kyo. "Would you mind if we went to the Confession Tree? I have to go check up on something?"

Motoko was squealing with delight in her mind. _If I died right now, I'd be happy!! _The prince wants to go to the Confession Tree with her!! AAARRGHHH!!!

Meanwhile, Kyo had (I don't know how he did it, but Tohru is a ditz and he has his ways of affecting people) managed to steer Tohru towards the Confession Tree. It wasn't just his feelings for her and the fact they were together alone today, but altogether with the aura of a festival and the pink glow from the Confession Tree- everything about her right now was making his heart pound so hard.

The sky was already a pretty dark purplish-blue now and the pink fairy lights in the trees shone brightly, giving off a dreamy glow.

"It's so pretty, Kyo-kun!! Don't you think?" Tohru cried.

Kyo stared.

Tohru looked at him. "Kyo-kun? Kyo-kun? What's wrong?"

Kyo just stood there, frozen still. His face was burning. His cheeks were burning. His ears were burning. He just stood there, frozen in place staring at her.

_AAAARRRGGHHH!! SHE'S SO DAMN CUTE!! _

"Kyo-kun?!?" She was really urgent now.

"Huh? Eh?" He got himself to straighten up.

Tohru gave a little sigh. "Gee, you worried me for a moment, Kyo. Why did you space out like that?"

"…" Kyo didn't reply.

Instead, he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the tree so that they were right under its pink glow.

Kyo lowered his gaze. "Tohru, if I told you a secret… would you… hate me forever?"

Yuki was actually very nervous about how Kyo's progress with Tohru was going. One thing he was sure about was that Kyo had more chance with her. And Tohru already liked Kyo so that made it even easier for him. Yuki sighed.

"Yuki? What's wrong?" Motoko asked.

Yuki didn't reply. In fact, he had just spotted Kyo standing under the tree. He couldn't see if Tohru was with him because Darth Vader was standing in the way. Yuki ran faster towards the tree. Motoko quickly sped up to catch up to him.

Soon, Motoko and Yuki were there at the tree, and out of breath.

Kyo was looking at Tohru and then he saw a silvery-blue haired guy behind her. With another girl that had incredibly long hair.

Kyo swore under his breath. _Argh! Dammit, Yuki's here as well! If he's gonna confess before me then I'd- Wait a second!! _He narrowed his eyes. That was the Prince Yuki Fanclub president!! Kyo's eyes rolled towards the back of his head. _YUKI'S IN LOVE WITH MINAGAWA!!! AAAAAAARRRGHHHHHH!!! _

"Kyo?? Kyo-kun?!?" Tohru panicked.

Mio Yamagishi was ready to murder someone. She had seen it all- everything!! She saw that Yuki was the one to lead Motoko towards the Tree. Immediately she felt great betrayal. And afterwards even more… she wanted revenge.

_How dare she?!? She was the president of the Fanclub!! But it turns out, all along; she was trying to get together with Yuki even though our club exists to protect the prince!! Traitor!! Motoko is a traitor!!! _

Sitting up in the Tree's branches, and hidden in the leaves, Mio threw a water bomb lightly in one hand. This… definitely called for… revenge.

Minami's mind boggled. _Noo!! My Prince!! _Her mind twirled around in all her delusional thoughts. She had tried so hard to help everything in the Festival run smoothly so that Yuki might be able to confess to the girl he loved and maybe then, at least her wonderful prince would be happy, but horrors!! Motoko!! Motoko!! Her former president!! That backstabbing traitor!! How could it be her?!?

Minami prayed, hoped, wished that it was all just a horrible nightmare. But everywhere she looked she realised it was all true, true, true. Because there stood Yuki. And there stood Motoko. And they stood there under the tree and seemed very much together.

"Yuki-kun… I… have to tell you something…" Motoko said nervously.

Yuki looked distracted. He kept looking at something behind her.

Motoko opened her mouth and said very clearly: "Yuki, I love you!"

_SPLOOSH!! _

A splash.

A scream.

A whole bunch of people looking over at the Confession Tree to see what happened.

A totally drenched and humiliated Motoko.

A confused prince.

And a broken water balloon lying on the ground.

Motoko was clearly very humiliated and angry. She stormed off towards the bathroom. Yuki looked very, very confused and also felt incredibly bad for her. He was just about to get back to spying on Kyo and Tohru when he saw Machi.

And then, under the branches of the Confession Tree, where his view was a little more… starry-eyed… he felt that indescribable feeling rushing under his skin again.

Machi was walking by slowly but the fairy lights illuminated her and everyone around her. She was lost in a crowd yet he saw her stand out more than anything. She looked over towards his direction, though not seeing him, and she had this innocent naïve expression that practically killed him.

_NOO!! NOO!! _He struggled so hard but it was too late. Machi had triggered it again. Why… why did she have to be so cute?? And so beautiful?!? And so damn attractive he was wetting himself?!?

Yuki couldn't do anything. He was out of control. He was just there, sitting in the background and watching… again… while the terrible Other Yuki took his place.

**I don't own Furuba, Kingdom Hearts, Star Wars, Alice 19****th**** or Inuyasha. Thankyou for reading!! And please review!! Your encouragement is always appreciated!! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Don't own Fruits Basket. **

**Hey there!! Thankyou so much for all your reviews, everybody!! It seems that this fic is really popular right now, and it's all thanks to my lovely readers!! **

**Well, this is the last chapter about the Festival. It's the very last chance for Yuki and Kyo's bet. So… who will win? Read and review!! **

**Tenth Chapter: The Festival pt 3 (I, uh, love you)**

Kakeru and his girlfriend Komaki were trying to enjoy their evening but they kept getting disturbed by all the stuff that were happening in the Festival. So far, they had had to help set up all the fallen stalls and restring up all the lights, and fix the burnt out lights hanging from each stall.

But luckily for them, because they were 'the idiot couple', they managed to have fun and a great laugh about all of them.

Even so, Kakeru frowned and wondered, what had happened to his princely buddy? Surely, Yuki wouldn't have gone and skipped out on all his Student Council duties? Where was that boy?!? He'd hardly seen Yuki around all evening.

Komaki tilted her head to one side, "Kakeru? What's wrong?"

Kakeru was looking at his watch. "One hour. One hour till the Festival ends."

"…" Clueless Komaki just blinked.

Kakeru grinned. "I guess it just means more work for us, huh? Right now, at the last hour of the Festival, Kimi's Confession Tree will be in full use. 'cause everyone wants their love to be accepted."

"…ohhh…"

Kakeru smiled again and held out a hand for Komaki. "C'mon, let's go. There's lots to be done."

When Komaki wasn't looking, Kakeru pulled a horribly annoyed face. _WHERE THE HACK DID THE PRESIDENT GET TO?!? WHY AM I DOING ALL THE WORK?!? _

Kyo was irritated. _Gah!! It's just one hour till the festival ends!! _He looked around nervously trying to find out where Yuki had gotten to.

Tohru looked at her feet and said softly, "Hey… Kyo-kun…"

"Yeah?"

"Uh…" Tohru noticed that Kyo was looking left and right, obviously looking for something and he was quite stressed out. "Uh… sorry to bother you, Kyo-kun, but, um… now that we're at the Confession Tree… I kinda… wanna… say something…"

If Kyo had been paying attention to anything Tohru was saying then he would've jumped for joy. Tohru was gonna confess!! He didn't have to do anything!! He had his work cut out for him!! WOOHOO!!

Except that he _wasn't _paying attention, so he didn't hear.

Kyo saw that Motoko wasn't there anymore. He saw that Yuki had gone. Kyo's eyebrow twitched. _What happened to Yuki?!? _

DEVILISH YUKI WAS ON THE LOOSE!!

_NOOO!! GO AWAY!! GIMME BACK MY BODY!!! _Yuki screamed.

Bad Yuki grinned devilishly at him. _Hey, I'm just helping you out here!! You're so damn dense that you'll never get anywhere with Machi!! Besides, how much longer till the end of the Festival? You don't wanna lose that bet, do ya? _

Normal Yuki understood what Bad Yuki was saying, but he still had some sense left in him. _Yeah, but I love Machi, and you don't!! You're just playing around with her!! _

Bad Yuki grinned cheekily. _Who says? _

_B-b-but if you did tell her and she accepted you, then that would mean she likes you, not me!! _Normal Yuki cried.

_But we're the same person!! _Bad Yuki said.

Normal Yuki: _No, we're not!! You're so much more rash and devilish and bad!! _

Bad Yuki: _Yeah, but you're so dense and slow and nice! _

Normal Yuki: _AAARRGHHHH!! Where are we going?!? _

Devilish Yuki just kept running. He was running very fast, away from the Confession Tree.

_Where do you think we're going, dolt? _He said, _to find Machi!! _

_WHATTT?!? _His normal voice erupted. _Nooo!! Don't!! _

_Well, why can't I? I'm just Yuki too. Yuki's allowed to find love, isn't he? And guess what? He just happens to be in love with Kuragi Machi!! _

Yuki ran off at a very fast speed. Hell yeah, he was thinking, he would get this girl.

Machi was minding her own business. She was helping Nao take down the Takoyaki stall because they were out of octopus.

"Kuragi, you don't mind taking those chairs back into the classroom, do you?"

"Huh? No." Machi picked up two chairs that were stacked on top of each other and headed into the building.

Nao was acting awfully nice today. It was weird, but nice. Maybe the Festival mood even rubbed off on the hot-headed secretary.

_Well, I'm glad the Festival's just about over, _she said to herself. She frowned. _But I can't help wondering why the President didn't help out much. _

She passed by a window and glimpsed the Confession Tree. The pink fairy lights were shining brighter than ever and crowds of couples were gathered under it, drinking up the romantic air.

_He's probably at the Confession Tree. Maybe… he's even making a confession to one of the ten million girls that like him. _Machi thought. She shook her head hard. _I'm… such an idiot… does this mean I'm just… stupid? _

She packed the chairs away into the classroom and started leaving. Why did she like Yuki so much anyway? And what made her become so dumb that she told him her whole story- about her family and stuff? It wasn't like he was interested or anything. He was just saying all that princely crap, because he was oh-so-perfect.

_He was probably bored out of his mind and freaked out. He probably thinks I'm such a freak since I said all that. _Machi thought gloomily.

She was shocked out of her skull when two soft hands came from behind her and covered her eyes. Everything went black.

Machi cried out. "AARRGHH!!" She struggled with whoever it was and tried to remove his hands from her sight.

"Calm down," a voice said. It was a familiar voice. It sounded… princely.

Machi didn't calm down. Her heart was beating out of her chest.

"L-let go of me!" She cried, pulling his hands away. The stranger quickly clamped a hand over her eyes again and grabbed her hands with the other.

"Sssshhhh," he said gently.

_WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?!? SOME KIND OF RAPIST PLAYBOY?!? _Normal Yuki screamed. _Please keep in mind that you've stolen my body, so if you do something horrible I'll get the blame!!! _

_Shut up, _Bad Yuki said calmly. _The girls find your looks irresistible but my personality can't be rejected. _

_NOO!! _Normal Yuki cried.

"Who are you?" Machi whimpered.

"You know who I am, Machi. It's me, Yuki."

_Don't you dare say my name like that!! You're not me!! And don't say Machi's name either!! You make it sound so… dirty!! _

_Oh yeah? _Bad Yuki said. _Well, I'll keep saying it!! Machi, Machi, Machi, Machi, Machi, Machi, Machi, Machi, Machi-_

"Please let go of me, Yuki," she whispered.

"I'm sorry, no." He said sternly.

"Wh-why?!?" She was so confused.

He moved his face closer to hers so that it brushed against the side of her face. Yuki whispered and his breath swept right past her ears.

_WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!? STOP THAT RIGHT NOW!! AAARRRGHHHH!!! LET GO OF HER!! _

"I can't… let you go, Machi," he said so softly and so alluringly, "because… there's something I have to tell you tonight, and I won't… wait any longer…"

Tohru's face was bright red and her voice barely above a whisper. "Kyo-kun… um… please listen to what I have to say…"

Since she asked, Kyo couldn't not do what she said. "Yeah, what?"

"Kyo-kun… er… I, uh… I…"

"Hurry up all already," Kyo said, "Everyone's crowding up under here and I'm going to transform!!"

"I, uh… love you…"

_CRAP!! _Kyo's face could not get any redder. His face couldn't get any hotter. He couldn't stop himself anymore.

"Y-Y-Y-You…" he started.

Tohru didn't look at him; she seemed to be bracing herself.

Kyo pulled Tohru's face up so that she looked at him. Her eyes were full of fear and dread.

But Kyo's couldn't contain anymore happiness. He smiled at her so brightly.

"You fool, Tohru!! Dammit, I am so in love with you!!"

Tohru's eyes widened and she blushed hard when Kyo just flung his arms around her and hugged her so tight. There was a puff of smoke and then she was just there, amid the hustling crowd under the Confession Tree, with an orange cat in her arms and tears in her eyes.

"Kyo-kun…" she smiled blissfully, "I love you!!"

At that very moment, the festival ended. People started leaving and others started packing things up and clearing things away.

Kimi took a megaphone and started shouting, in true Kimi-style: "HEY EVERYONE!! It's Kimi here!! This festival has been totally awesome and Kimi has loved it!! But Kimi is very sad to say, that the Kaibara Festival is over!! Oh nooo!! NOO!! Please, everyone, help pack up the mess and go home and get some sleep!! Kimi wants you all to have a good rest this weekend!! Kimi-"

Nao snatched the megaphone from Kimi.

"Quit adding all this nonsense!!" He scolded.

Kakeru was acting seemingly drunk, although there had been no alcohol at the Festival.

"AWW WELL… WHO CARES, Chibisuke!!! It's all over ANYWAY!!"

_Crud!! The Festival's over!! Someone's gonna see us like this!! _Both the Yuki personalities thought.

Yuki removed his hand from Machi's eyes and she glanced at him and her eyes were so full of confusion and naïve innocence that neither Yuki could hold it in anymore.

_Crap, _Bad Yuki thought. _It's happening!! AARRGHH!! _

It was really weird.

Just then, Yuki whispered, though they weren't sure whose whisper it was, because this time, strangely, everything they did was strangely in sync.

"I love you, Machi."

Whose voice was it anyway?

Yuki-Yuki felt his control was growing stronger, but then, as he leant forward, he felt as though it was him, yet not him. Bad Yuki, and Yuki-Yuki both did it at the same time.

Because just then he was looking through the same eyes as the other one.

Yuki's lips met Machi's cheek and brushed lightly.

As he drew away, Yuki couldn't feel Devilish Yuki anymore. He was gone. Now, he was the only one there. And he standing there, aware of what he'd done, again, but this time she didn't run away.

He had to say something!! Something, man, something!! She'd hate him forever!!

But Yuki knew that last kiss was something he'd done as well. He couldn't blame Bad Yuki anymore, because that last kiss was brought on by seeing Machi's very youthful innocence.

Something he'd done himself.

Crap, he felt so crappy. What had he done here?

Confusion was in the air. Yuki's feelings were in turmoil. They stood there in the empty corridor. They couldn't say anything.

Yuki felt light. He wanted Bad Yuki right now. He wanted the other Yuki to quickly take control of his body so that he wouldn't have to feel like this. But Bad Yuki wasn't there.

Yuki's heart fell, ever so heavy.

He hated what he had to do next, but he couldn't do anything else.

Yuki turned abruptly and left, his footsteps pounding so hard. And with every step, his heart throbbed and hurt…

…more… and more… and more…

**I'm very sorry. That last part was hard to understand wasn't it?? I'm not too good with words, so I'm so sorry if you're not understanding what's happened with Yuki. Well… I'll try to explain it a little more. So, Yuki kissed Machi again, and again without permission. But this time, Yuki did it by himself, without Bad Yuki's influence. Therefore, Yuki feels all the pressure and guilt of kissing Machi, but he knows he's guilty, because it was all his fault, and he couldn't blame Bad Yuki anymore. **

**Man, that was a mouthful. I still don't think you'll understand what I mean, but thanks for reading anyway!! Please read and review!! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello everybody!! Emichii here and I'm wishing you've all had a really good week!! This fic has gone kinda… weird… and it's driving me up the wall!! Seriously, Devilish Yuki was just a spur of the moment thing, and now he's becoming a key character, as well as a popular one!! Oh no!! Yep, this fanfic has a life of it's one. **

**Anyway, thanks to everyone whose been supporting me so far!! Thanks for all your reviews!! **

**Here's the eleventh chapter!! I don't own Fruits Basket. Please enjoy!! **

**Eleventh Chapter: Kill Perfection!! **

It was a bright happy morning and the sun was shining and the birds were chirping and the blossoms on the trees were blossoming, except they weren't because it wasn't the right season, but whatever.

Nao walked into the Student Council room early that Monday morning. Well… the Festival had been a bit of a disaster but they managed to pull it off. And afterwards, the glorious weekend was a fabulous break for everyone.

Nao walked to his desk. He pulled out some papers, straightened some stuff, picked up some scraps of paper off the floor and put it in the bin. Oh, it was such a lovely, lovely, peaceful morning!!

"NAO- CHIBISUKE!!!"

Nao immediately stiffened. His eyes narrowed like a hawk's, as the charismatic vice-president bounded into the council room. Kakeru seemed to be on extremely high spirits.

"WELL, GOOD MORNING, CHIBISUKE!! HOW'S IT HANGING?!?"

Nao tried to block out the annoying and irritating voice that was ruining the beautiful sunny morning.

"Ohhh Yuki…" Kimi's always-flirtatious voice drifted into the room. Kimi wandered into the room. She delicately pushed a strand of wavy black hair behind an ear. Frowning, she said, "Why isn't Yuki here yet?? He's the president! He's meant to be here first!!"

Things were going from bad to worse. Here they were again!! The irrepressible irresponsible and immature Student Council crew were back!!

Nao felt his spirit draining. Good lord, how many more of them were popping up and wrecking the peaceful morning?!?

BAM! CRASH!!

"Oops. Sorry."

Nao felt that horrible sinking feeling. He didn't need to turn around to know that Machi was already there sitting behind him, flinging all his neatly-arranged piles and papers all over the freshly-vacuumed carpet.

The brand-new peaceful morning was being destroyed. So where was the last person to come in? Where was Yuki?

Yuki dawdled on the way to school. Yep, he was the Student Council President and it was his duty to be there early for all the council work he had to do, but he couldn't be bothered anymore. Over the weekend, he'd been in distress. Well, he'd lost the bet with Kyo that was for sure. And now, he could just sit there at home, arguing with Bad Yuki, while watching Kyo and Tohru be the lovey-dovey couple.

Yuki was gloomy as he finally arrived at Kaibara High School. He didn't understand everything that was going on with himself. But at least he knew more than Machi did. How would Machi have felt? Out of all the Student Council members, Machi was the most withdrawn, yet the one that attracted Yuki the most.

_She really must hate me now, _Yuki thought. _Like, sheesh, who the hell could trust someone like me when I have multiple personalities? _

"YUN-YUN!!!" Kakeru bounced out of the council room. His face was lit up like a lantern. "Wow, Yun-Yun, I haven't seen you since the Festival, and come to think of it, I didn't see you much at the Festival either…" Kakeru narrowed his eyes. "Where were you and what were you doing? You hardly helped at all!!"

"Um…" Yuki stammered.

Kimi rushed out of the room. Yuki only just managed to stop her from flinging her arms around him.

Kimi cried, "Oh Yuki!! You're here!! We were so lonely without you!!"

Yuki just went on into the room. Nao hardly looked at him and Machi said nothing. Instead, she immediately glanced away. She stared at the empty desk in front of her. She didn't want to see him. She didn't want to remember anything that had happened between them,

Yuki's shoulders sagged. A huge sigh that seemed to big for his body erupted. Kakeru immediately looked over. He frowned, "Hey, Yuki? What's got you so glum?"

"I'm sorry," Yuki said with a small smile. "I don't know how to explain it."

However the subdued awkwardness between Yuki and Machi was easily seen through Kakeru's experienced eyes. Even Kakeru had a silent thoughtful moment for once. Even though Yuki was his best friend, Machi was still his kid sister; and if he found out that Yuki was hurting Machi than Kakeru's big-brother protectiveness would soon kick in.

Machi stared down at her desk. She fiddled with her fingers. Her feelings were in turmoil. She didn't know what she was feeling. And she didn't know what to do. But that Yuki from before… that Yuki from the Festival was different. She couldn't help it, but she felt herself disliking him again.

Machi hadn't liked Yuki before either. He was all perfect-perfect-perfect. He made her want to throw up. But sometime afterwards, she had slowly gotten to know him a little better, and slowly she had come to respect him, because in a way, she saw that Yuki wasn't the confident prince he always made himself out to be. And it was that Yuki- that dense, sweet and caring Yuki she had fallen in love with.

Machi's shoulders tensed. She didn't know that Kakeru was watching her every move. She lowered her gaze and let her brown hair fall further over her eyes. But then Yuki… when Yuki had said all that and kissed her… again at the Festival, Machi felt all those feelings draining away… slowly… there were still there, but it was different.

Because she knew for sure that Yuki acted differently.

She felt betrayal.

Though technically it wasn't, but she still felt betrayed, cheated. She had thought Yuki was someone who had struggles of his own, but it was different now. That Yuki she had seen at the Festival was so overly-confident and princely and "charming", that Machi couldn't believe they were the same person.

So now, she had no idea what to do. She just wanted to stay away from him. She didn't want to see him again. But Machi still had those strong feelings of love for Yuki.

Machi felt her face heat up again.

"Machi? Are you okay?" A soft, concerned voice.

She didn't respond.

"…Machi…? You haven't said anything for a while…" A voice that sounded like Yuki's.

Yuki felt his face flaming as he stared at her. She was so deep in thought, so innocent, just like that time when she told him the whole story about why she didn't know her own personality. It was at that very moment when he first saw her like that he truly fell in love with her. At that moment, Bad Yuki had emerged.

Machi looked up at him at that very moment. Their eyes met and held the moment.

Yuki felt his feelings heat up again, he had to fight with himself to stop the Other Yuki emerging.

Machi stared at him. That was him… Yuki… This was the Yuki she loved, so what the heck was with…? She couldn't finish her thoughts because if she stared any longer she was gonna faint. She immediately looked away but her face was a dead give-away.

At that very moment, Yuki whipped his head away too. Inside he was yelling at Bad Yuki.

And Kakeru had seen the whole thing.

It wasn't clear at that moment what would happen to the Disastrous Student Council, but one thing was for sure:

Misunderstandings were about to occur.

And accusations.

Hurt feelings, distress, arguments, betrayal, it was all about to happen.

Hell was coming.

**Well… eleventh chappie finished!! WOOHOO!! As you may have noticed it looks like there are storm clouds ahead. Also, the next couple of chapters will be the beginning of the last loop in this fanfic… so… well… The Prince Yuki Fan Club will be questioning their faithfulness and the Student Council will be having their problems. Thanks for reading everybody!! Please read and review!! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for the memories, even though they weren't so great… (grin)**

**Okay, okay, I'll stop singing. But technically I'm not, 'cause I can't and my throat hurts and I've got a horrible cold so I have to stay home from school but I'm happy 'cause I'm listening to the CD my pal Saz burnt me!! Woohoo!! Anyway, last Saturday I started being sick except that was the flu, and now I've just got a bad cold… yep, last Saturday, emichii dragged her sickly half-dead body from the couch where she was being stranded on and was reading DEATHNOTE to the computer so she could update her weekly two chapters for the two fics she was workin' on. Well… My readers are important, aren't they?!? **

**I don't own Fruits Basket. And forgive me, Fallout Boy, for ripping off a sentence from your song!!**

**Please read and review!!**

**Twelfth Chapter: The beginning of a heavy storm **

So the Festival was over and everyone went back to their daily humdrum lives at school. The after-school clubs were excited and happy about how well the Festival went and everyone had thought the Confession Tree had been a big hit! It had brought together people and even Hana had to admit that Tohru and Kyo looked really happy together.

Uo shrugged, "Huh, I guess Carrot-head's not such a wimp after all,"

"Huh? You mean you didn't know?" Hana tilted her head toward Uo.

"Know what?"

"Kyo wasn't the one who confessed his feelings; it was our little Tohru-chan who did it under the Confession Tree,"

Uo's eyes widened. "Really?!?"

"Yep."

The Yankee and the psychic leant against the wall in the corridor and watched people walk past them.

Uo ran a hand through her blonde hair. "Well, yeah, I guess it could only be expected. Hmm… come to think of it, I wonder how the prince coped with all his fangirls."

Hana thought for a while. "I'm not sure. The Prince Yuki Fanclub seemed to have broken up before the Festival, so now that it's over, maybe they'll get together again? I think that they had a fight or something…"

Hana continued, "But I wouldn't worry about that. There's a lot more to worry about. I think we're all in for a storm, because I can see the storm clouds."

"Storm clouds? There isn't a cloud in the sky!!" Uo cried.

"Yeah, but this is different. I have… a feeling that things are on shaky ground and hell is coming, for some unlucky individuals. And his highness Sohma. I'm sure Yuki will be in for a heavy storm very soon; and not just him, but him and all of his Student council members too."

Minami peeked through the doorway of the classroom where President Motoko and the others had always gathered for their weekly Prince Yuki Fanclub meetings. Gosh, she missed them a lot. Yeah, the Prince Yuki Fanclub had gone through a lot recently. They had broken up; messed up each other's plans; tried to fix/wreck the Festival; and tried to protect the prince from any possible lovers; or for Motoko, tried to pursue the Prince himself.

Minami knew that the Fanclub was on shaky ground but as she gazed around the empty classroom, she remembered all the things she and the others had done. There were stupid things and embarrassing things, but they had done them all willingly for the sake of their dear prince.

Now she even remembered times when she, Mio and Motoko had laughed and joked about them and even enjoyed themselves. It was weird, but for the Prince Yuki Fanclub, even if they seemed to be a club full of eccentric arrogant girls, Minami had to admit, there were times she had really loved this club and it was as though the three of them were like… that word was so weird… almost sacred, but still… maybe, it was an odd sort of a friendship, but that's what they were like… _friends._

Minami sighed and started to turn away and then saw the black-haired girl who had seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"HAH?!?" Minami cried.

The girl hardly noticed, and she didn't even flinch when she heard Minami's shout.

The younger unruly ex-Prince Yuki Fanclub girl stood silently and thoughtfully besides her, staring into the very empty classroom.

Mio Yamagishi didn't say anything, but she let her thoughts drift around her. She had done a lot to make things difficult for the prince. She had tried to sabotage the Festival, all so that the Prince wouldn't be able to confess to anybody. But she realized now, that what she had done had been such a selfish thing. Because she still loved the prince so, she wasn't ready to give him up to anyone else.

Mio shook her head slowly, as if to agree with those guilty thoughts in her head. She was the youngest ex-member. She had always been given the brunt of the work; and she had always been bossed around the most by Minagawa-sempai, but… Mio was shocked that a tear appeared in her eye. Yeah… she too had missed the club.

"Mio…?" Minami said slowly.

Mio stared down at the ground, feeling very sad. "Yeah, I… miss the Prince Yuki Fanclub too…"

It was a very awkward time in the Student Council Room. It was because Yuki and Machi weren't talking to each other, or looking at each other, and they were trying to avoid each other totally. And it was quiet for a change, because Kakeru was too busy being suspicious and peering through two narrow slits at Yuki. And Kimi had no-one to talk to!! And Nao had no-one to shout at!!

Nao would've thought it was perfect and peaceful but to his shock-horror, instead, he was very worried!! Why wasn't the disastrous horde being the disastrous horde? What had happened???!?

When it was near to the end of the Student Council work that day, Yuki finally confronted Machi. She was very surprised and she immediately grew nervous.

She was standing in the corner with the folders full of papers. Nao was grumbling to himself about something and tidying up the desk. Kimi was nowhere to be seen. She had probable left early for a date of something.

"Machi, I, uh, need to talk to you about something. Could you please…" Yuki's heart beat faster as he thought about the horrible possibility that Machi wouldn't even listen to him. "…just hear me out?"

"Um…" Machi seemed to find it hard to look at Yuki's face.

Yuki took a deep breath. He was sure it was his fault. And he knew it was definitely his fault that he'd stolen a kiss from her at the Festival. "I'm… really sorry about the... you know… It's hard to explain but,"

Machi shook her head hard. Her voice was very soft. "Uh… that is, um, why did you… change so much?" She raised her head and stared him straight in the eyes with a piercing gaze and shattered him.

The way she spoke was as though her feelings had been really hurt. But Yuki didn't know why. That was because he had never noticed the feelings Machi had developed for him before he encountered his dreadful alter ego.

"Because… uh, Yuki, before you started to act so… different, I actually…" Machi paused and she frowned delicately as she lowered her head again, because the next words were really hard to say. "I actually… really liked you…!"

_ARGH!!! _Yuki's eyeballs practically fell out of his head and his head started spinning really, really fast. _WHAT?!? She did?!? _Then he sobered up and gripped the reality of what she was saying.

Machi bowed her head really low. Her voice grew softer and softer barely above a whisper. "I thought… maybe there was a different person under… all that prince stuff and I thought I got… to maybe know you better… and then I… fell for the you I thought you were. But I guess… maybe that's just me being stupid… Sohma, you really are… so much more like a prince than I thought… you're just like the princely person everyone talks about. You really are… _perfect_… I'm sorry for all this trouble… it was my fault. I'm very sorry."

She bowed and clutching the folders and papers to her chest and carefully staring straight ahead, she left the room as quickly as possible without meeting anyone's eye.

Yuki felt as though he'd been ripped in two. Everything from under his feet seemed to give way and he felt as though he was falling, falling, falling. Everything had disappeared from his grip and he was spinning in a direction he could no longer control.

His feelings… his emotions… Bad Yuki who still resided in his head… Everything was going… they were all leaving him and he was alone and stunned.

"_You really are… perfect… I'm sorry for all this trouble… it was my fault. I'm very sorry." _

_It wasn't your fault!! Machi, it wasn't your fault!! It was mine!! I was just so damn stupid- me and the other Yuki, we… were the ones who caused you so much grief!! Crap, Machi, please… just… _Yuki's heart fell, remembering the way she left the room so abruptly. _Just please don't… hate me forever!!_

_I am not perfect! I'm not like the person you think I am!! I'm me! I'm real!! I'm a real person, just like you, Machi!! But… the fact that you feel so hurt and confused right now, is because you feel betrayed. Because you actually saw more beyond my always-perfect appearance. _

_And that… for you to have seen the real me… and to have really cared for me like that… is proof that you have really looked inside my complicated depths to see who I really am. _

It was pain that was making Yuki's heart break. And he stood there, feeling so confused and horribly guilty. He stood there in a daze, until suddenly

BAM!!

Yuki jumped five feet into the air.

Kakeru looked so angry. His hand was in a fist and twitching uncontrollable. He had punched the table as hard as he could, and now Kakeru was seething in anger, something that was rarely ever seen. But Yuki knew enough so that he could tell that an Angry Kakeru was something you never ever wanted to see in your lifetime.

The normally happy-go-lucky vice-president's eyes were unreadable, but his actions showed that he was incredibly cross. His messy black hair hung over his eyes as he glared with huge animosity at Yuki.

"What did you do to Machi?!??" he shouted.

**Thanks for reading chapter twelve!! Please read and review!! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello everybody!! Emichii here!! Thankyou so much for all your reviews and thankyou to everyone who hoped I'd get better soon!! Thankyou! I'm totally fine now, and that's awesome!! Well… here we are at chapter 13! And guess what, it seems the final battle is among us! Yep, the beginning of the last story in the fic… I wonder when this fic will end. My estimate is chapter 15. But until then, please keep reading and supporting me!! **

**Thirteenth Chapter: Fixing things up, destroying everything else **

It was a melancholy thoughtful silence that ran through the air as Minami and Mio stared at the empty classroom in respectful reverence.

Minami agreed with Mio. "Yeah, I… miss it too,"

The short black-haired girl ventured into the classroom and sat in her usual spot. She smiled a tiny smile. "It'd be nice if we could all be a Fanclub again. Like… I'm not sure about you or Minagawa-sempai, but I think we really had _fun _together, almost as though we were like friends or something."

Minami stared at Mio in astonishment.

Mio fidgeted and turned bright red. "Huh? What, no!! I didn't really mean that! What I meant was that I think we were an important team together!! We had to protect Prince Yuki after all!! That's what I meant!!"

Minami shook her head and a tiny smile appeared on her face. She walked over to Mio and stood next to her. "Nah," she said gently, "I know what you mean."

Mio slumped over in her seat and rested her head in her hands. "I wish we could all be the Prince Yuki Fanclub again…" She lifted her head and looked hopefully at Minami. "Maybe we could form the club again, Kinoshita-sempai."

The former vice-president sighed loudly. "Yeah, but it just wouldn't be the same with just us two. I guess we really do need Motoko-san too."

Mio and Minami sighed in unison and then were quiet.

BAM! The door to the classroom was flung open and went crashing into the wall, making the walls vibrate and sending Minami and Mio jumping in shock.

"Wh-what?!?" Mio slowly opened her eyes, which had been squeezed shut in fear.

But Minami was already on her feet, staring at the doorway like no tomorrow. Her eyes were wide open and a million different thoughts flying through her head.

"Motoko-san?!?" she cried.

"M-Minagawa-sempai!!" Mio cried.

Motoko lifted a hand and flicked a lock of her orangey hair. She half-smirked, half genuinely-smiled. "You wouldn't happen to be starting a Prince Yuki Fanclub meeting without me, would you?"

Mio gasped and raised a hand to her mouth.

Minami bit her lip to stop any possible tears from flowing. Mio, Minami and Motoko gathered together in a huddle, and Minami couldn't stop herself from throwing her arms around Motoko.

She smiled, "I'm glad we're still a team," she said.

Mio hesitantly stepped forward and joined in the group hug. "Yeah. I'm sorry for being so horrible."

Motoko pulled away from the other two. She hung her head and said in a guilty tone: "But I've been even worse. I was meant to be the Prince Yuki Fanclub President, but I was really selfish and I tried to get him for myself, and I broke just about all the rules of the Fanclub."

"That's okay," Minami cried. "It's okay!! We all make mistakes!"

"Will you guys forgive me? I was the one who started this whole mess…" Motoko said.

"…" Minami didn't say anything. She and Mio looked at each other and they both knew that they had the same thought.

Mio and Minami ran forward to Motoko and they all hugged.

"Welcome back!! …Welcome back to the Prince Yuki Fanclub!!!"

"What did you do to Machi?!??"

Yuki and Kakeru weren't the only two in the room. Nao and Kimi were also still in the room and they were staring in shock at Kakeru after his outburst.

"What are you talking about?" That was the only thing Yuki could say, which was a bad move, considering he did know exactly what Kakeru was talking about and Kakeru could easily tell that he was lying.

Kakeru advanced towards him, seething in anger. It was an angry vicious side of Kakeru that no-one ever wanted to see. The same Kakeru who said those horrible words to Tohru after her mum died. The same Kakeru who had hurt Tohru and Komaki by doing that. The Kakeru who was relentless, harsh with uncontrollable anger before he met Komaki.

Yuki had been an incredibly strong martial artist, and he'd never ever lost against Kyo. He rarely ever lost his cool and confident look either. But this cruel Kakeru was something new altogether. He was frightened by him and weakened immediately.

Both Kimi and Nao couldn't do anything about it. They were standing shock still, frozen in their places.

Kakeru grabbed Yuki's shirt collar and yanked it towards him. He was furious and his eyes stone cold and flashing angrily.

"How dare you hurt her like that?!" He yelled louder. "You, of all people should've known that she liked you!! You should've realized!! You were the only person she'd be willing to talk about her past with! You're the person she trusts the most!! You're the person she actually cares about!! She actually thinks about everything you say to her!! She cares what you think!! She always tries her hardest around you!! Machi-she… she really loved you, Yuki!!"

Yuki was completely speechless. He struggled with Kakeru. He started coughing, because he was having a little trouble breathing, because Kakeru was choking him.

"Th-that's enough!!" Kimi broke in. Her voice was trembling nervously, which never happened. "Kimi has seen enough!! You two shouldn't be fighting in here!! You shouldn't be fighting at all!! Especially because you two are the Student Council President and Vice-president!!"

Kakeru reluctantly let go of Yuki's shirt collar. Yuki fell back, knocking into two of the desks.

Kakeru growled, "I'm still not finished with you yet, _YUKI._"

Hearing Kakeru call him Yuki and not Yun-yun took Yuki by surprise. He'd been so used to hearing the happy-go-lucky vice-president call him by that nickname.

Kakeru didn't leave the room, just stood at the corner there, with his arms folded and still boiling with rage.

Yuki coughed a little and sat up. He straightened up his collar while saying to Kimi, "Thanks for that, Kimi,"

But Kimi wasn't happy either. She glared at Yuki threateningly, "And where do you get off being so mean to a girl?!? Kimi thought you were some kinda princely-saint!! You don't just go and break a girl's heart like that!! That's the meanest thing Kimi's ever heard of!! You must've hurt Machi so badly!! How could you have done that?!?"

Nao jumped in, the first thing he'd said in a long while: "Hey, don't blame it on the president!! He didn't do anything wrong!! Kuragi just fell for some guy that she thought he was!!"

"That's not it!!" Kimi shouted. "He still hurt her! A girl's heart is a fragile thing, Nao, you wouldn't understand!! It's not like you've ever been in love with anyone, let alone _love _anybody!!"

"WHAT?!??" Nao bellowed.

Yuki felt his heart beat faster and faster. The images around him blurred and then cleared and then blurred again. He could hear everyone's yelling and arguing. Machi's soft words still echoed in his head. He could see Kakeru's anger. And worse of all he heard the weirdest noise.

_RRRRIIPPP…_

What was that?

Images flashed through his mind. A piece of paper slowly being torn and ripped to shreds. Yuki opened his eyes wider. It was all being torn apart. Everything was disappearing!! Everything he had worked so hard to build… the student council… the relationships he'd made with everyone… they fell apart and vanished from his hands.

_No… no… everything's falling apart!! Everything's disappearing!! NO!! NOOO!! _

Kimi and Nao faced each other in the battleground. Nao's face was bright red with infuriation and great hurt.

"How could you say something like that, Todo? You were the one who gave Sohma the mighty lecture about hurting a girl's feelings!! You can't just say someone else never ever loved someone!!"  
"Well, you haven't!!" Kimi retorted. "All you care about is your damn sheets and work and everything!! You're always whining and complaining about everything!! It's not like you ever try to understand what anyone else is thinking!!"

"Shut the hell up!!" Nao yelled. "You're always so stuck-up and selfish!! Oh yeah right, Miss Maturity, herself!! You never try to help or do any work so that's why I always have to complain about everything!! All you do is flirt and go out on dates and pretty yourself up!! You can't do anything at all!!!"

Kimi was silent for a moment. She took in a big gulp of air. Her eyes were flashing in great anger. She seemed to be preparing herself for another full-fledged attack on Nao, but instead, with a flick of her head, she stalked out of the room, her head held high, and her hands clenched in fists.

"…Kimi!" Yuki found his voice again. He noticed Nao, still angry and his chest was heaving up and down in excitement and exhaustion. "Nao, are you-?" He started.

"Be quiet, President," he replied, as he walked out of the room after Kimi. "I'm leaving too, and I'm never coming back!!"

Yuki felt incredibly hurt at everyone's sharp words to him and each other. He couldn't tell what had just gone on in the last couple of minutes but it was scaring him and freaking him out.

Now there were just two people left in the room.

Yuki. And Kakeru.

Kakeru had been standing there, being slightly amused by Kimi and Nao's fight, and soaking in his own anger and hate.

Yuki opened his mouth to talk. "K-Kakeru," he started. "What should we do about… the student council and everything…?"

Kakeru didn't even look at Yuki. Kakeru turned towards the door, and started taking big steps towards it. He didn't say it very loudly, but what he said next echoed over and over in Yuki's head.

"Forget it, Yuki. I'm quitting."

**Oooh… wow, some real anger management needed there. Well, that took a lot out of me!! But I really liked that chapter!! Wasn't it awesome!! I'd been planning to put the Prince Yuki Fanclub back together and get the Student Council to have a huge fight since the beginning of this fic. And all my waiting has finally paid off!! Yaayyy!! Well… (big sigh) I'm exhausted too. Please read and review!! **


	14. Chapter 14

**My wonderful-super-special-awesome-cool readers!!! How are ya all?!? Emichii here!! And we're about to unleash chapter 14!! WOOT!! Please read and review!!**

**Don't own Fruits Basket. **

**Fourteenth Chapter: Your deepest thoughts **

Tohru had a concerned look on her face. She stood outside Kaibara High School and looked back behind her, frowning.

"Yuki's taking a long time. School ended fifteen minutes ago." she said.

"Eh?" Kyo yawned. He grumpily stuffed his hands into his pockets. "He's probably still busy with his Student Council stuff. And he doesn't even tell us that he's gonna be late."

"Okay…" Tohru said hesitantly. She turned to Kyo and smiled. "Let's go home now, Kyo."

Yuki's eyes were wide but they didn't see anything. Crap, he must look so pathetic right now- sitting on his knees, leaning against a desk in total shock in an empty messy council room alone.

He desperately yearned for something he could hold on to. Where was Bad Yuki when you needed him? Couldn't there just be one person who didn't hate him right now? Couldn't there be someone he could talk to? Couldn't there be some way for him to figure out all his thoughts and emotions?

But Bad Yuki was gone. He had left a while ago, on the night of the Festival. That night, when he had kissed Machi.

_Was it his fault? _He wondered. Machi had thought that Yuki was the prince. But she was partly right. He'd been the prince in Kaibara High for as long as he could remember. But he'd never been perfect!! Machi hated perfection. All those other students and people had thought he was perfect, when all along he never had been!! There was another person!! There was another Yuki beneath all the princely perfection; it was just that others had failed to see it.

Until Tohru came along. When she learnt about Yuki and started to like him for who Yuki really was, he was no longer afraid to be himself. Yet he knew that most of the time, the real Yuki was still hidden behind all the perfection the others believed was there.

_Machi… _Yuki bowed his head and let his silvery-blue hair fall over his eyes. _You really saw me, didn't you? You found out about the real Yuki that wasn't a prince. He wasn't perfect. He was no better than anyone else. And you even… learned to… maybe love him… _

_I know that you must be confused. And you… must be very hurt. Because I'm the perfect Yuki, and yet again, I'm not. _

_Bad Yuki exists, and then again, he doesn't. Because he is still me. _

_Machi, I've done a lot recently. And I look around this room right now, and I can see… that I've hurt so many people… I don't want to blame anyone, but I know that I'm partly to blame. Hey… Machi? If I talked to you, would you reply? Would you… forgive me? _

_Because you might feel like a fool for loving me, but in truth… I think- I know that after all this, I find myself falling for you as well…_

Kaibara High School was quickly emptying out. People were going home and soon the only ones in the school left were Yuki and the Prince Yuki Fan Club, who were busy excitedly planning their new plans-of-attack.

"Hey, guys," Minami said, looking up from her watch, "It's getting late. We should be going home now."

"Hm? Oh yeah, we should." Motoko said.

The three fangirls were in a happy mood as they closed the classroom door and started heading off down the corridor together, talking and chatting excitedly. Minami was walking a couple of steps ahead of the others, and she happened to past the student council room. The door was open and she tilted her head towards it, just to see if she might catch a glimpse of the prince. She did see him.

"P-Prince Yuki?!?" she cried alarmed, her face exploding bright red.

"Huh? What? Prince Yuki?!? Where? Where?!?" Motoko cried. She was a flurry of activity all at once, looking everywhere to find him.

Minami was astounded. She burst into the council room full of concern and love for her prince. "What happened to you, Yuki-kun?" she cried.

Motoko and Mio appeared on the scene right behind her. Their eyes widened and they soaked in the dreadful scene. Since when was the prince alone and dejected in a messed-up room?

"Yuki!!"

"Yuki-san!!"

Motoko and Mio gasped. Minami rushed up to Yuki and crouched down beside him, as though he was lying there, dying and they were in some kind of soap-opera.

"Yuki-kun, what happened?" she asked.

Yuki didn't look at any of them. Yep, great, he was thinking. Back to the prince of perfection, again, huh? Motoko, Minami and Mio crowded around him, firing questions like crazy, and vowing to murder whoever it was that had made Yuki upset.

"Please say something, Yuki-kun!!" Minami pleaded.

Yuki just sat there, staring blindly ahead of him and letting his thoughts drift off without him. He opened his mouth to speak but couldn't find the words to use.

Then finally, to the surprise of all his adoring fangirls, he spoke. Just one word:

"…Machi…"

"Machi?!?" Motoko cried in fury. "It's that wench Kuragi, isn't it? I knew it was gonna be a disaster letting her be in the student council with dear Yuki! She's done this to you, hasn't she?"

"Yeah! Yeah!" Mio agreed furiously.

Minami was silent for a while. She looked at Yuki intently. "Well, are they right?" she asked quietly. "Or is it something else?"

Yuki barely moved from his frozen position. _Is it something else, she asks… well, is it? What is it?!? It's me!! I did all of this!! _

Yuki tensed.

Minami noticed it. "Yuki-kun?" she ventured carefully.

"I… did it… it's my fault."

"What?!??" A shock and a tremor ran through the three girls. "What did you do?!?"

Yuki no longer cared what he was saying or who he was saying it to. He knew he might lose all the respect they had for him by showing himself to be weak and upset, but that was him right now.

"I did it," he said in a whisper. His eyes grew bigger as he tried to grip the reality of the situation. His silvery-blue hair shook as he kept talking. "Everyone's angry. Everyone's fighting with each other. And I started it… it was all because… because…" Yuki couldn't make himself say it.

Minami gently nudged him on. "Keep going, Yuki-kun." she said.

Motoko nodded her approval. "Don't be afraid to tell us. We're the Prince Yuki Fanclub. We exist to help your needs, Yuki."

Yuki hardly responded to their gentle words.

Mio burst into a wide grin. "C'mon, Yuki-san!! We're here because we wanna know what's wrong with you!! That way, we can help you!! I'm sure that you must be feeling sad or disappointed right now, but we're here and we're gonna make sure everything will be all right!!"

Yuki could see these three girls who truly loved him so much weren't disgusted by his pathetic position. They didn't mind if he wasn't as princely and perfect as he normally seemed. They were there and waiting. They wanted to help and they were willing to listen.

"Will you listen to what I have to say?" he asked solemnly.

Minami and Mio nodded. Motoko sighed with adoration. "I will always listen to you!!"

Yuki cracked the tiniest smile. "But then will you accept it and acknowledge it?"

"I will definitely accept what you have to say, Yuki!!" Motoko said loudly. "I will embrace it fully and do my best to be of help to you!!"

"But what if it was… a shocking truth…?" Yuki said, with a little smirk on his face.

"Huh?" All three of them were bewildered.

Yuki took a deep breath. He opened his eyes fully and said it loudly and clearly.

"I love Machi,"

Minami was frozen with shock and Motoko and Mio reared back in horror.

"What?" Motoko spat out. "What?!? _WHAT!?!?_"

Yuki kept going as serious as he'd ever be. "But to get what I want, I've hurt her and many other people. I've taken away something from her and I know she'll hardly ever look my way again, because I've failed to see the obvious. I've hurt her greatly and I know that it'll be hard for her to forgive me. I'm not even sure… what I'll say to her the next time I see her. And I'm not sure what I can do…"

It was an awkward silence. Yuki had more or less expected it.

"Heh. I thought so."

Motoko and Mio were overwhelmed with the fact that the dear prince was indeed in love with someone, and so much that he'd become so pathetic.

Minami took a deep breath and stared the prince straight in the eyes. She'd thought of the possibility before. She'd realised it before at the festival. The prince was just as normal as any other person. He could fall in love just like anyone else. Minami would always love Yuki but she knew that if she really loved him then she'd be willing to give him up so that he'd be happy.

Minami stared at Yuki. She declared loudly, "Then tell her you love her!! What are you doing here anyway?!? Why are you just sitting around and sulking?!? Go get her!! Go and run after her!! You can't just let her go like that!! Go after her and tell her you love her!! Tell her how you feel!!!"

Yuki and the others stared at her wide-eyed.

Minami had some tears in her eyes. She was moved with the words she herself was saying. "Yuki-kun, you're an idiot!! What are you waiting for? Go and tell her already!!"

He was speechless. Yuki could just watch everything happen in front of his eyes. Minami sniffed and wiped her eyes. Yuki stumbled to his feet. He slowly started walking out the door.

Suddenly, Yuki broke into a run. He finally started seeing things clearly again. Yuki ran out of the room and down the corridor. He tore down the stairs and out of the school. His feet pounded on the pavement. They thudded heavily and matched the beat of his heart which was growing faster and faster.

_Thanks. Thankyou Kinoshita-san… and thankyou Minagawa-san and Yamashita-san… All of you helped me to see clearly. You girls helped me regain my confidence so now I know what to do… so I have to hurry… I've got to find her!! _

Yuki ran down the street, desperate to find Machi. Where was she? Where was she?!?

Minami sniffled, as she brushed her tears away. Motoko and Mio were looking at her in amazement and concern.

"What you two looking at?!?" she scolded. She turned away from them and felt one tear roll down her cheek. She smiled.

"I know…" she whispered. _But that was the right thing to do… I truly love Yuki-kun so I want him to be happy… I know that he and Kuragi love each other very much, so I wanna make sure they end up together. And I'll always be here to watch over the prince no matter what. So, Yuki-kun, if you can hear me… _

Minami stared at the open door where Yuki had left.

_If you can hear me, Yuki-kun, please run. Run faster and faster, because you have to find her and tell her!! _

Yuki ran faster and faster. He was sweating under all the effort, but he kept going. Because he knew that he had to tell Machi what he felt.

He finally slowed down when he saw her.

Standing in the distance, Machi stood alone. A light breeze blew past and her brown hair fluttered in the wind. She turned suddenly and saw him.

Yuki stared back at her. He clenched his fists.

_I know I have to tell you, Machi. I know that's what I have to do!! Machi… _

**Ooohh… sweet, eh?? Well, there ya go!! Was it a bit too cliché? I hope not, cuz I really worked hard on that!! And you know what? Next week, the last chapter comes out. Yup. You heard right. The Disastrous Adventures of the Student Council are coming to an end!! NOOOO!!! I don't want it to end!! But, it's true, it's ending. Thankyou everyone for all your support!! Please review and be sure to check out the next chapter when it's out!! lotsa love from emichii!! **


	15. Chapter 15

**NOOOO!!! NOOO!! NOOO!!! It's the last chapter!! NO!! It's not possible!! It can't be!!! But yep, it's true!!! It's been 14 long chapters… and 14 long weeks… and now on the 15****th**** chapter, everything's ending!! "The Disastrous Adventures of the Student Council" is ending!! NOOO!!! I'm so grateful to all my readers and reviewers for everything they've done!!! Thankyou very much!! But… here we are. It's been a long journey. But we're finally at the finish line!! **

**Everyone, the last chapter of The Disastrous Adventures!! Enjoy!!! **

**I don't own Fruits Basket.  
**

**Fifteenth Chapter: Student Council for ever!! **

Yuki and Machi stared at each other.

They opened their mouths to talk. But neither of them said anything.

"Machi, I-" Yuki said, "I…"

Machi didn't say anything. Yuki felt his heart sinking already. He thought about all the things Kakeru had told him. He thought about how much he'd hurt her. But Machi wasn't turning away and running so it was a good sign.

"…hi, president," Machi said simply. She stared at the ground and avoided his gaze. "I… have to be going now, so… uh, see you,"

She quickly started to move away.

Yuki immediately followed her. "No wait, Machi!!" He reached out and grabbed her hand by impulse.

Machi felt her face turn bright red and start burning.

"I-I have something I've got to tell you!!" Yuki cried.

They were quiet.

Machi stood there, face burning. Standing on the footpath outside school with Yuki holding her hand. Yuki took a deep breath.

"Hey, I'm really sorry, Machi." He said slowly and softly. "I know that maybe I always come across to be… what everyone thinks I am… princely and perfect but… you're right that there's someone different behind all that. I know that I must've betrayed all your trust… and lost all your respect, so please just keep hearing me out? Yeah, I know I acted very strange around you at times… and…" Yuki felt his face blush bright red when he remembered the very first time Bad Yuki emerged and hit on Machi. "And it must've given you a lot of grief… and I'm really sorry."

"Uh… um…" Machi murmured.

Yuki stared down hard at their hands which were still touching.

"B-but when you told me that you believed there was another me under all that princely stuff, and you said that you had really… liked me… I was really happy!" Yuki said.

Machi turned her head and glanced at him for a split second. Her heart started thumping faster and harder and heavier. Her face went hotter. She immediately looked away.

Yuki suddenly tensed as well.

Machi started speaking. "Sohma-kun… could you please… uh, you're hurting my hand."

"Ah!" cried Yuki, immediately letting her go, "I'm sorry!"

The incredibly slow and dense pair stood alone and awkwardly in silence. Yuki could still feel his heart beating faster and faster. Well, he'd done what Minami said, right? He'd found her and confronted her, but… what was he meant to do again? Did he miss something?

"Uh… is that all?" Machi said quietly.

"Um… yeah," Yuki said hurriedly. He felt disheartened as she started to turn away but then suddenly his heart started to race again when she glanced at him for a moment and gave him the brightest, most beautiful smile he'd ever seen.

"Thankyou, Sohma-kun!"

At that very moment when Machi turned away and started to dart away, Yuki remembered. How could he have forgotten?

Yeah, he was meant to tell her how he was sorry and everything. Yeah, he was meant to confess to her and tell her the truth. But, he'd forgotten the very reason he'd run after her. And he hadn't done the most important thing he was meant to do.

"_Go after her and tell her you love her!! Tell her how you feel!!!" _

Machi smiled a little smile of delight as she turned and left quickly. She couldn't really describe the feeling inside her but it was warm and fluffy and she was absolutely delighted. Because she'd been right.

Yuki was really Yuki behind all his princely stuff. And this was the Yuki she'd fallen in love with. Machi was happy until she realized. She slowed down her pace.

_Yeah, _she thought, gloom dooming her, _yeah; it was stupid of me anyway. _She turned her head for one last glimpse at Yuki. _I love you, Yuki, but you are still are prince, so… it's not like you'll ever fall for me. _

_ARGH!! NOOO!! CRAP!! DAMMIT!! NOOO!! _Yuki screamed in a girly way in his head. How could he have done that?!? He couldn't have just let her go like that?!? How retarded could he be?? NOOO!!!

It was the next day after school when the student council normally had their meeting. Yuki felt so alone and strange when he sat in the classroom by himself. He busied himself sorting out files and papers. He was busy, but he kept thinking while he filed the stuff.

_I don't know what I should do with the student council… I mean… everyone's mad at each other so what should we do? _

He was normally so pissed off at Kakeru and Kimi's constant yakking on and on and how inefficient they all were at their job, but right now he sincerely missed the crazy fivesome they had been together. Yuki sighed. Would they ever patch things up?

"Huh?" Machi stepped into the room. "Where is everyone?" She wondered.

"Machi!!!" Yuki cried. He was so happy and glad that Machi wasn't angry at him and she hadn't left him to be on the student council all by himself.

"…good afternoon," Machi said. She looked around the empty room. "Aren't Kakeru, Todo-san and Sakuragi-san coming?"

Yuki wished he didn't have to answer. "After you left yesterday, everyone had a big fight and they all stormed off angrily." Yuki sighed again. "I think it was my fault."

"Wha? How could it be your fault? You didn't do anything!"

Yuki lowered his head. "It was my fault. Because of everything I did to you, Machi. Kakeru, Kimi and Nao became involved because of it. They were worried about your feelings and how you got hurt. And Nao, he also gave his own view on what happened between us."

Machi blinked. _They were worried about me? They actually cared?? _

"Um, then I guess it's my fault too," she said quickly. "I'll apologize to them as soon as possible."

Machi was leaving the room to look for the others when Yuki jumped up and ran to her side.

"Wait Machi, before you go, I-" he said hurriedly. Yuki bit his lip as he thought of what her reaction might be. He lowered his eyes and let it out. He let out the secret he'd kept hidden so well for so long.

"Machi, I love you!!"

Machi stared wide-eyed. There was a silence.

"Uhh…" she stammered. "Um," she stared at him. Yuki was still biting his lip and keeping his eyes squeezed tight and being all freaked out and scared of what might happen.

"S-Sohma-kun…" she started.

"…" Yuki had his head lowered and his silvery blue hair hanging over his eyes. "Please call me Yuki."

"Um, Y-Yuki-kun," Machi said, stammering. Yuki stopped staring at the ground and finally met her eyes. They stared at each other for a short but meaningful moment.

Machi's heart was thumping away and she felt heat racing across her cheeks. Before she could stop herself, she had grabbed Yuki's hand and was holding it in hers.

She beamed brightly, a delightful adorable grin. "I really love you too!!"

Yuki was completely silent for a moment. He could feel tears in his eyes, because finally she had accepted him.

"Yuki-kun?" Machi wondered.

Yuki just looked at Machi, _his _Machi and gave her a bright smile. He took her hands in his and held it tighter.

"Don't worry about it," Yuki said happily. "Everything's okay!"

They were quiet again for a moment and then Yuki slowly leant forward. Machi's face went red again, as did Yuki's.

Yuki's face flamed. _Crap!! Okay!! I know this will be the third time I did it, but it's still weird!! Because… this time I'm really doing it as me!! _

But Yuki knew that he had to do it this time, because this time he was himself and not someone else. This time, he knew he loved Machi and he wasn't afraid of it.

Yuki leant forward kissed Machi gently on the lips.

"YUN-YUN!! YOU DID IT!! I KNEW YOU COULD!! I KNEW YOU WOULD!! YUN-YUN, YOU ROCK!!!"

Machi and Yuki were flabbergasted. Kakeru burst into the room with a big bang and a slam of the door. He was cheering and waving his arms around like a true idiot.

"YAAYYY!! You two did it!! The dense couple have done it at last!! Just think about all the readers you kept waiting for such a long time!! Yahoo!!"

It was all Yuki could do to keep from hitting him. "What… Kakeru? I thought you were mad at me and said you were quitting."

Kakeru laughed. "Ha ha, that's all in the past now!!" He did get quiet for a short solemn moment though. "It's not like I could get on by without my pal, Yun-yun and the student council."

"Huh?" Yuki looked at Kakeru with a question mark on his face.

"Don't worry." Kakeru lowered his gaze. "What I meant was, I can't let you two run the Student Council alone, you'd never get any work done!!"

"Yes, thankyou so much for your consideration, Kakeru." Yuki said, ever so politely.

"EH?? WHAT ABOUT KIMI??" Kimi pushed open the door with grand flourish. "What about Kimi?? Kimi's considerate too!! Kimi's the most considerate person there is!!"

"Kimi?!?" Yuki wondered.

Kimi stared at the ground, while with one hand she played with her long black hair. "Well… Kimi didn't want to be left out while you three had a great time being the Student Council again!!"

Yuki, Machi and Kakeru stared at Kimi. Kimi lowered her head. "Okay… Kimi knows she's been really stupid and she's really sorry!!"

Yuki felt happy and excited again. Everyone was coming back!! All of a sudden he was disheartened again. What about Nao??

Sure, he knew that he and the others were definitely not the model student council material Nao wanted, and he knew that Nao must've had so much trouble keeping everyone in order… but they were the student council!! They had to stay together!!

Kimi sat on one of the desks, swinging her legs. She tilted her head, "What about Nao?? Is he gonna come back?"

Yuki gave a big sigh. "I'm not sure…"

"…Yuki-kun?"

"Huh?"

Machi smiled. "I know Nao will come back!"

"…You think so?" Yuki said slowly.

Kakeru scratched his head. He lifted his head and stared at the ceiling, reminiscing of good old student council days. "Man… Remember that time when we got a brand new whiteboard and we ended up writing a whole bunch of crap on it?"

Yuki chuckled. "That was your fault, Kakeru."

Kakeru just laughed. He sobered up slightly. "But… we sure had a lot of good times together, didn't we?"

"Yeah…"

In a brief moment of silent thought, the four of them thought seriously about everything that had happened. Kimi cracked a smile when she remembered all the brilliant times they had had together.

"It won't be the same without Nao," Yuki said softly.

Everyone nodded in silence.

Suddenly, Nao walked into the room briskly and full of purpose. He stared at the others and growled, "What are you four doing sitting on the desks so glumly?"

Kimi gasped. "Nao?"

"Chibisuke?" Kakeru wondered.

Nao didn't smile or show any emotion. Instead he turned towards the desk and started fixing things up. "You didn't think I'd ditch you guys, did you? Without me around, the student council would never get any work done!!"

Yuki's heart soared. Real happiness and warmth spread inside him. He smiled so hard his cheeks were aching.

"YAY!! CHIBISUKE!!" Kakeru yelled.

Kimi's eyes shone and she just had to run to the bewildered first-year secretary and hug him.

"AARGH!! Whaddaya doin?!? Lemme go!!"

"Yayy!! Nao-baka's staying in the council!! WOOHOO!!" Kimi cried.

"Nao-baka?!? WHAT??"

"Eh heh heh heh…"

Kakeru tap-danced dangerously atop one of the desks. "YAAYYY for the student council!! PARTY!! YEEAAHHH!!"

"NO, WE'RE NOT GONNA PARTY!! THERE'S WORK TO BE DONE!!"

"Yay!! Yay!! Kimi wants to party!!"

"VICE-PRESIDENT, GET OFF THE TABLE!!"

CRASH! BAM!!

"Aw, oww… that really hurt!!"

"Oh no!!"

"I TOLD YOU TO GET OFF THE TABLE!!"

Yuki sat on his desk, watching and laughing at the action. Yeah, the student council was back and better than ever!!

Machi stood silently leaning against the wall. Well… here everyone was again… making fools of themselves and causing disaster to everyone and everything.

Was she really so scared of it all? She snuck a glance at the president.

Yuki gave her a sweet smile. Machi felt her face turn red and she quickly turned away.

_I guess… we may be the disastrous and crazy student council but… it's okay because we're all friends here. Because the student council isn't just a student council… it's like a warm group of friends who aren't afraid to have a lot of fun… and I'm sure everyone of us… Yuki-kun… Kakeru, Kimi and even Nao… think so too!! _

_Our student council is a group of best friends!! _

_THE DISASTROUS KAIBARA STUDENT COUNCIL FOR EVER!!! _

**THE END. **

**AWWW, NOOOO!!! IT'S OVER!! It can't be over!! NOO!! WAAAHHH!! It can't be over… waahhh!! I don't believe it… sob… **

**Well, hey everyone. How ya feeling? Emichii here and I'm feeling gloomy, but then again I'm also so happy and excited and satisfied with this fic!! AARGHH!! Ready then? If you wanna understand the true excitement and sadness of this, ya just gotta add music!**

**Put on Avril Lavigne's 'Girlfriend' song and start reading from the part when everyone's together again. Sigh… When you type stuff like that to music it really gets you emotional… **

**Reminds me of the time "Shouldn't Love You Anymore" ended. Sigh… oh man… but everything's gotta end some time, right? I just don't wanna stop typing… so… in traditional emichii style- our preview of our next fanfic!!! WOOT!!**

**The Love, Pain and Tears of Uchiha Sasuke!!!**

**Yep, Naruto fic comin out!! No couple bashing, okay?!? Sasuhina's the best!! YEAHHH!! Sasuke's our main character and there's a lot to learn about our mean old bloodthirsty dark character. He's sent on a mission with the innocent and pure Hinata Hyuuga!! Sasuke reckons Hinata's the weakest, most pathetic loser on the planet, but love just might blossom where ya least expect it!! Yayy!! **

**It's romance and angst, the kinda fic "Shouldn't Love You Anymore" was, very gloomy and angsty. Well then, please read and review!!**

**Okay!! Our preview's done. Time to go!! NOOOOO!!! Thankyou so so so SO MUCH to all my wonderful awesome cool brilliant fantastic terrific incredible reviewers and readers!! THANKYOU SO MUCH!! **

**Well then, THANKYOU!! AND GOODBYE!! emichii**


End file.
